A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate
by penguinpatronus
Summary: Willy Wonka hates gum and a lifelong rival who makes it. Suddenly, Charlie Bucket has developed a liking to the confection of their competition. After disaster strikes, can Charlie stop his favorite candymakers from competing to developing a friendship?
1. Rivals

**Category:** Charlie and the Chocolate Factory  
**Version:** Tim Burton, with influences from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Roald Dahl  
**Summary:** Willy Wonka hates gum and a lifelong rival who makes it. Suddenly, Charlie Bucket has developed a liking to the confection of their competition. After disaster strikes, can Charlie stop his favorite candy-makers from competing to developing a friendship?  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Rate:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I just love it... I previously had this up for a while but I took it down and revised it.

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate  
**

**PROLOGUE**

Mr. Willy Wonka's chocolates has always been the most popular candy ever made especially among children. His candy satisfied the sweet tooth and chocolate cravings of the whole world. He loved all types of candy. All, except the chewing gum that was disgusting and a revolting habit to him. He never had any worries of the gum manufacturing market to outrun his chocolate factory. Until now.

**CHAPTER 1: RIVALS**

The school bell rang and children came pouring out of the doors as they started heading home. Among them was Charlie Bucket. It was the last day of autumn and the last leaf fell on the path home. He was headed toward a shop, that very shop where he bought the Wonka bar that changed his life. A few months have passed since the Golden Ticket contest and he was the lucky child who won the brilliant chocolate factory. It became a habit of his to visit the shop every week. Across the street, he saw about 5 children run toward it and leaving with bags full of what he assumed was candy. Charlie entered the shop and found more children buying the same. However, it was not Wonka's candy at all. It appeared to be a large gumball in a rainbow netted sack. The label read, Miss Vicky's Rainblows.

"Good afternoon, Charlie! How was your day?" the shopkeeper called out.

"Good afternoon, Mr. James! It was great, thank you." Charlie smiled at him and approached the pay counter, "May I ask you, what are those Rainblows? They seem to be very popular."

"Ah yes, Miss Vicky has just released these remarkable new gumballs. They change color as you chew them and every bubble is a different color. It turns out, everyone wants them."

"Miss Vicky?"

Mr. James nodded, "She seems to have a few more tricks up her sleeve. Adams and Sons was a popular gum factory years ago. She just inherited it last year. Her gum has been doing very well this past week."

Another child approached him to buy 10 Rainblows. Charlie was astonished at the sight. He had to ask, "So how are the Wonka sales doing so far."

The shopkeeper sighed, "Not as many bars sold this week than last week… but I'm sure it will be alright. Don't you worry, son. No one can resist Wonka's chocolates."

However, a few more days approached and for once, the Wonka bars were not sold out in any store at all. Little Charlie Bucket began to worry despite what Mr. James had told him. Charlie was sitting at home with his parents and grandparents after supper. Mr. Wonka was not able to attend dinner tonight since he has been busy with more of his projects. Charlie hoped he did not know about the decline in sales of his famous chocolate bars. The television set was on and the news flash report appeared on the screen. The family watched attentively as the name, Miss Vicky, was mentioned. The anchorwoman on the television appeared to be in front of a candy store, with posters of Miss Vicky's candies plastered everywhere.

"This just in, Miss Vicky has done it again. The release of her Bubble Pops and her new line of health gum and candies has dominated the market this past week. More health conscious candy goers has warded off chocolate bars and switched to Miss Vicky's assortment of sweets. Here are what some of the customers had to say."

Then on the T.V. screen appeared a short, slightly plump woman who was walking on a treadmill in a gym. She was brisk walking vigorously while speaking to the camera.

"See, I never liked exercising and I was addicted to chocolate but Miss Vicky's BoostGum gave me energy to start working out again and fight those chocolate cravings. I went down a size in just two weeks! Even my kids love her MellowCandies. I don't have any problems with the sugar rushing to their heads."

Another shot was a man possibly in his fifties seen purchasing over 10 boxes of Miss Vicky's Solu-Gum.

"I'm a diabetic and I hate needles. So I started buying Miss Vicky's Solu-Gum and it gave me my dose of all the insulin I need! And her candies are great too!"

Then the shot switched to the anchorwoman appeared, blowing a Rainblow bubble. Realizing that she was back on air, she quickly disposed the gum and continued her story.

"On another note, you may all remember Violet Beauregarde, one of the winners of Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket contest earlier this year, suffered a great deal after a dreadful accident on her visit to his chocolate factory. As an avid gum chewer, she admits that Miss Vicky has changed her life."

The family watched in awe as they saw that Violet was no longer a blueberry but back to how he remembered her before the gum incident. Violet appeared to be in a middle of photo-shoot what looked like was for a beauty magazine. She grabbed a hold of the news camera to focus closer on her face.

"I've been a gum chewer from the beginning and when that awful Willy Wonka turned me into a blueberry, my blue skin was never going to go away. That was until I was the first to start chewing Miss Vicky's ClearSkin Gum. Now, I am back to my natural glow. I just won the junior flawless skin competition. Bye bye blueberry and thank you Miss Vicky!"

"Market sales show not only children love her candy and gum but also eighty percent of Miss Vicky's customers are women and healthy eaters. Thanks to Miss Vicky, candy does begin to serve a purpose other than satisfying a sweet tooth or a chewing fixation. Does this mean Willy Wonka's chocolates are in jeopardy? Sure, no one can resist chocolate but Miss Vicky can moderate those cravings for good…"

Charlie had enough of the news and turned the television off. He sat silent for a few minutes and turned to his grandfather, Joe.  
"Grandpa, do you think Mr. Wonka knows about this? You really don't think we will go out of business, will you?"

"Don't worry, Charlie," Grandpa Joe smiled at his grandson and patted his shoulder, "I believe Mr. Wonka will be able to manage. That sort of thing that Miss Vicky creates is only a fad of some sort. It won't last. Mr. Wonka's chocolates are timeless. There is never any substitution for real sweets like his."

Though Charlie knew this was true, he still was afraid that the decline in chocolate sales would ruin Wonka for good. He did not dare tell anyone but he even found himself buying some of Miss Vicky's gum and candies. He tried it for the first time in curiosity and felt horrible guilt about liking it. He had to see his mentor and help figure out how he will deal with this situation. He was in a bind on how to break the news to the great chocolatier, if he did not know already. That was until the next day. Charlie was in the inventing room with Mr. Wonka, developing new chocolate turtle clusters. He could not keep it a secret any longer.

"Mr. Wonka?"  
"Huh?" Willy Wonka held his magnifying glass to the pieces of chocolate in a tray full of caramel and peanuts.  
"Uh, have you heard about the chocolate sales?"

"That it's not doing so good? Yeah, isn't that weird?!" He did not lose focus on the chocolate turtles, "That means I have to work extra hard on these new flavors. You finished the recipe for the chocolate leaping frogs haven't you?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Wonka, Miss Vicky's candies are really popular now. Aren't you a bit worried about that? Her gum is beating your chocolates."

"Wow, these turtles are going to start walking soon… HUH?! Miss Vicky? As in, Miss Vicky Adams?" Mr. Wonka finally turned his focus away from the chocolate turtles and his violet eyes flared as he saw his apprentice nod. "I don't believe it! She's doing it again!"

Charlie looked at his mentor with confusion, "What do you mean again, Mr. Wonka?" No answer came from the famous chocolatier but he stared into space as if he was having a flashback yet again.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie tapped his arm hoping to wake him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry… I was…" As he snapped back into reality, one of his oompa loompas tugged the bottom of his coat and held up an envelope. Wonka took the envelope, opened it and read the letter. After he was finished reading it, he crumbled it up into a wad in haste and threw it over his shoulder, "HAH!"

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie picked up the crumbled piece of paper and flattened it out again to read it. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he just read, "This is from Miss Vicky!"

Dear Mr. Willy Wonka, I know it has been twenty years since we have seen each other and my father left me his chewing gum factory. I took the liberty of enhancing the new business this past year and have been very fortunate. I hope it did not cause your own factory problems. I must apologize in advance if it has. It is only business and I am sure you understand. Therefore, to prove to you that there should be no hard feelings, it would be an honor to invite you and Mr. Charlie Bucket to visit my factory this Saturday. I know this comes as a shock to you and you may be wondering why I am doing this but from one candy maker to another, I respect your work and wish you good luck in the future.

Sincerely,  
Miss Vicky Adams

"Mr. Wonka, you knew each other? I think we should go!"

"Charlie, are you going bananas? Visit the factory of my competition? Ha, no way!"

"But it's been twenty years, Mr. Wonka. I'm sure she really wants to see you and I know you've got to be curious on how her factory works."

"Forget it, Charlie. I am not going to scrutinize my chocolates for her gum, eww! Besides, she was always bragging about how much better she is than me. When we were kids, she always had better things than me, better grades in school than me and always insists on being one step ahead of me… she's absolutely despicable. Chocolate was always my specialty, something I thought she could never touch… Now this! I could hear her now, gloating about her success!"

"Oh, come on Mr. Wonka."

"No way! I'm not going! Kay?!"


	2. Green Lollipop

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 2: GREEN LOLLIPOP**

"I can't believe I'm going…" Wonka frowned as he and Charlie stepped into the glass elevator and whooshed up into the air like lightning. It took Charlie two days to convince him to go and accept the invitation. When he decided that it would shut the boy up, Wonka had no choice but to go. The snow began falling and the cooler temperature seemed to get even colder as they approached Miss Vicky's factory. They flew over a colossal snow-capped, treacherous rock mountain and right below stood clearly the factory. It was an enormous structure, but with an obvious feminine touch to it. The buildings were an assortment of pinks, purples, and reds. The chimneys were purple with pink and blue smoke coming out of them. Charlie tried to hide his awestruck reaction but Wonka kept his eyes up to the sky, avoiding the view. Once they landed in front of the shimmering, candy cane striped gates, Charlie walked up to what appeared to be an intercom. He pushed the red button and a harmonious bell sounded.

Suddenly a smooth, female voice was heard from the intercom. "Welcome to Miss Vicky's factory. Place your finger on to this plate, please" A small button lighted up to indicate. Then the intercom confirmed, "Thank you Charlie Bucket. Sensors show that you have a companion. Place your finger on to this plate, please."

"Wow!" Charlie smiled, "Come on, Mr. Wonka."

Wonka rolled his eyes and briefly removed a glove to place his finger on the button as well. The intercom sounded another bell and stated, "Thank you Willy Wonka. Security cleared. Please enter." The gates opened in front of them and as they made their way into the courtyard, they found various ice sculptures displayed on the pathway. It was hard for Charlie to stop gawking at the courtyard. He must have counted over twenty ice sculptures.

"Wow, I wonder if they were made by some man with chisels for hands…"

Suddenly, Wonka finally spoke up. "I heard about someone with scissors. You know, her factory better not be bigger than mine. She always seemed to be one step ahead of me. It didn't matter what I did. She's absolutely horrid."

"Mr. Wonka, I'm sure she's not that bad…"

"She is! And really ugly too! She had those big, scary eyes and she was really fat. Maybe still even fatter than that chocolate covered Augustus Gloop kid…"

"That's not very nice, Mr. Wonka…"

"So what!? She always made fun of my braces. Called me, Mr. Metal Helmet. And always badgered me with candy because she knew I was not allowed to eat it. Horrid."

Charlie sighed and found them selves approaching a towering magenta door that may have stood up to seven feet tall. It opened automatically in front of them and as they entered, the door shut immediately behind them. The room was small and quaint. The walls were painted lavender with gold picture frames of old men. Across the room was a golden, shimmering elevator door.

"Okay, we've seen the factory. Now let's go, kay?"

Wonka tried darting off toward the magenta door again until Charlie grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Mr. Wonka, don't be silly. Look!" They looked over at the elevator doors when they heard a ring.

"Come on." Charlie began walking toward the elevator doors with Wonka following hesitantly behind him. The doors slowly opened, and there stood Miss Vicky Adams herself. Wonka stood frozen at the sight and felt a lump creeping up his throat. She definitely did not look any fatter than chocolate covered Augustus Gloop. Instead, she was a rather slim and curvaceous beauty. She stood just a head shorter than Wonka and she wore a black top hat with pink-laced ribbon above the brim. Under it was her long jet black hair that curled in the ends and her emerald green eyes pierced through Wonka's violet ones. She was as pale as he and her pink, strawberry lips smiled at him. She wore a dark blue velvet waist coat with pink trimmings and a black choker with a silver V hanging from it. Under her coat was a black, laced corset blouse that enhanced what Wonka would blush to admit was difficult to avert his eyes from. She wore a black pleated skirt and black knee-high boots. Like Mr. Wonka, she wore gloves, only they were pink and had a silver topped cane with what looked like tiny blue buttons shining on top and the cane was entirely made of multicolored candy powder. She definitely was no chocolate covered Augustus Gloop. Wonka felt something he never felt before and he did not like it at all.

Charlie grinned at Wonka and he looked back at Miss Vicky, smiling sweetly. She gazed over at Wonka and smirked at him, laughing to herself how he was smiling at her like a fool with his bright and straight pearly whites,

"Willy Wonka. My, my, over twenty years has it been? I know what you're thinking, what happened to that 'fat lard of a child'? I see your silly braces has paid off. How does it feel to be able to chew without all that wire? Oh Willy, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Wonka's smile disappeared as he cleared his throat and replied hesitantly, "Hello, Miss Vicky."

Charlie extended his hand and smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Vicky."

She extended her hand and shook his, "Thank you. Welcome to my factory. You must be Charlie Bucket. I do congratulate you, you very lucky boy. Despite the accidents the other children have suffered, it is a relief you are alright. Well, now we all have been acquainted and reacquainted, come with me." She headed toward the small hallway displaying those portraits. Wonka and Charlie followed after her and stopped in front of the portraits.

"As you have already seen, this hall is the gallery and here are pictures of my dear father, great uncles and grandfathers who owned the Adams Gum Factory as well as other candy making factories. My portrait will be there someday… and now to the elevator."

"Miss Vicky," Charlie began, "I know you also make candies but do you make chocolate as well?"

Vicky let out a small laugh, "Oh, no no no definitely not, young man. I don't care too much for chocolate. Chocolate never seemed to do any good for my customers. It goes straight to their hips! No offense, Willy." At this, Wonka, felt both relief and fury at this. How can she possibly not care for chocolate? It is the best thing the whole world to him and competition or not, she was crazy to not like chocolate. Other than that she was no longer an ugly, fat girl, she was the same, awful girl.

The elevator doors opened again and the strongest, sweetest smell of peppermint, bubblegum, and cherries filled the air. This floor was clearly where she manufactured her famous gum. She gave them the usual tour and even revealed a few secrets of creating her healthy gum. At the sight of who were working the machines, both Wonka and Charlie did a double, triple, and quadruples of takes at them and Miss Vicky. They were all identical to her. Relatives perhaps? Or long lost twin sisters? They all dressed in all black suits with black lab coats. In the floor alone may have been fifty of them! Never has Wonka seen oompa-loompas like these.

"Ah, my workers, they're not real people… but robotic clones of yours truly. You see, Willy, I live in constant fear of being kidnapped. My father received numerous letters of threats when I was a child…" Wonka muttered under his breath about writing some of them.

She continued, "So, after he passed away, I took it upon myself to not hire outside the factory and create hundreds of decoys in case someone breaks into my property. I control all of them with the tip of my cane here." She held up her cane and pressed one of the bright blue buttons and multiples of Vickys shut down.

Charlie gave her a strange and somewhat of a look of praise, "That's brilliant. Isn't it Mr. Wonka?"

Wonka sneered at Charlie, "Heh, yeah! Sure!"

Suddenly, he could no longer take it as he had to ask, "Uh, Miss Vicky, why did you bother to invite me to see your factory, if I may ask? Aren't you scared I may steal your ideas? You know, I was having problems years ago with my competition hiring spies to steal my most secret recipes..."

Vicky smiled, "Oh, Willy, I am not worried about that at all. Besides, chocolate is your specialty. I don't touch that stuff. I trust you whole heartedly. Now, let's carry on."

Miss Vicky took guided them into more floors for sour candy, health confectionary, lollipops, and of course, a glimpse of the inventing floor. There were dozens of more floors but she felt these were the ones she was sure the chocolatier and his apprentice would be most interested to see. Wonka tried to find any signs of his stolen candy ideas here, but much to his dismay, all her ideas were original and quite innovative. There was no room to accuse her as far as he has seen. After crossing the inventing floor, he heard the little boy beside him give a little pop. In a sharp swift, he turned to Charlie and glared at what he was doing. His own heir to his chocolate factory, chewing gum! Miss Vicky's gum!

"This gum is great, Miss Vicky." Charlie tested one of her family's famous super sour gum. Miss Vicky gave Wonka a proud grin and replied to the boy,  
"Well, thank you, Charlie! You know this is an old recipe my father and his fathers before him developed. I just added a little more zing and little more varieties of flavor for them. It's more than a chewing gum."

Charlie could not resist complimenting her despite what his mentor would think. He never tasted any other type of candy as great at Wonka's but he found himself becoming a fan of hers as well. She took a few more pieces and placed them in Charlie's hands. The ecstatic little boy realized that Wonka was glaring at him as it was revealed that he also had her lollipops and sour candy stashed in his pockets as well. He quickly shoved the small wrappers in his pocket with great guilt.

"I have seen enough," Wonka snapped and turned back heading toward the gold elevator, "Charlie, we're going back, kay? Thank you, Miss Vicky, for inviting us to your... nice factory." Charlie, surprised to see Wonka truly angry for the first time, walked quickly after him. Miss Vicky walked briskly and called the elevator for them.

"Oh, well, it is good to see you again, Willy. Thank you for coming and Charlie, you are welcomed to visit again anytime." Charlie smiled at her again as he entered the elevator with Mr. Wonka. She pressed the elevator button that was to take them back to the lobby. Wonka glanced at all the floors and concluded that this factory was as big as his. Trying to cheer him up, Charlie held up a lollipop to him. Wonka snatched it away and saw that the candy turned from a happy yellow to a bright, envious shade of green. "Mood pops…go figure." He muttered.


	3. Unexpected Invitation

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED INVITATION**

The holidays were approaching and for the past few days after visiting Miss Vicky's factory, Willy Wonka worked extra long and hard to find out ways to outrun his competition. However, no matter how much he worked, his candy was not ending up the way he wanted. His candy creations always reflected on how he felt and they turned out to be somewhat vengeful confections. Though he would not mind seeing Miss Vicky accidentally trying any of these, he concluded that his exploding candy is not deemed to do well in the shops for one of his oompa-loompas broke all his teeth. That was going to be another open door for Miss Vicky to create some teeth-growing candy. No, it will not do. He had to speak with Charlie and hope that he still can count on him into helping, even if he seemed like Wonka's chocolates were no longer his only favorite. He made his way over to the chocolate room and knocked the front door of the Buckets' house. Mr. Bucket opened the door for him and invited him in.

Charlie walked downstairs and appeared to be chewing gum. Wonka did not have to take three guesses on what brand of gum he was chewing. As Charlie found out who just came in the door, he stood very still and halted chewing. The chocolatier narrowed his violet eyes at him,

"Is that gum again?" Charlie shook his head timidly. At the moment, Wonka was definitely not happy with the heir to the factory. "Disgusting, Charlie. Spit it out."

Charlie sighed as he took the gum out of his mouth and disposed of it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. I was doing my homework and the gum helped me to clear my mind. I still have your chocolate everyday for dessert…"

"We need to talk, Charlie."

"Alright," he replied following Wonka outside. As Charlie shut the door behind him, Wonka sat down on a bench outside the Buckets' house. He rested his hand on his cane, gazing around his amazing chocolate room for a few moments. Charlie sat down next to him, wondering if he was going to speak up anytime soon but he was truly concerned over what his mentor was going through at the moment.

"Mr. Wonka? Are you alright?"

"Hah? Oh, I don't know what to feel, Charlie. I don't know what to do anymore. This Miss Vicky is turning my customers against chocolate. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't make chocolate anymore."

"They're not against chocolate, Mr. Wonka. You yourself even admit that it increases endorphins. People can't resist your chocolate forever. They're just taking a small break from it. Hey, I have an idea, Mr. Wonka, that may eliminate your fear of Miss Vicky."

Wonka gave a nervous laugh, "I am not afraid of Miss Vicky…"

"I see what she does to you. She is trying to intimidate you. You shouldn't let her get to you like that. You're a brilliant candy maker! An absolute genius and if you ask me, I'm sure she is threatened by you as well. You've been making candy for ages and she just inherited her factory last year."

"What's your point, Charlie?"

"My point is… well, this might sound bit odd but I was thinking that you should invite her over here. You don't even have to give her a tour of the factory. Just show her the chocolate room and meet my family. Trust me. I mean she doesn't have a chocolate room or any room like yours after all. I am sure it would make you feel much better knowing that she will never have the upper hand in candy making like you."

Wonka thought long and hard for a few moments. As crazy as it sounds, it made sense. There was no point in getting envious over another candy maker's success. The only way he would be able to be proud of his work again is to face his competition. In his own factory, he had the advantage of doing just that. He would be free to gloat to her about his chocolate waterfall and many more wonders he has in this room. Maybe it will make him feel much better after all. Better enough to make great candy again. Of course, the little angel Charlie is, he had to think about how much better it would be for the two rivals to become friends. As impossible as it sounded, it may be just the perfect time of year for that.

Later that night after supper, Wonka thought about what Charlie has suggested. He decided to take a break from working over night and wondered how he was going to invite Miss Vicky without sounding like he was giving in. Deep down, he did not mind seeing her again. What confusion he has gotten himself into. So he figured a good night's rest would prepare him for what he was about to do the next morning.

When morning came, he woke up utterly annoyed. Last night, Miss Vicky's face kept appearing in his dreams. He had no choice but to phone her first thing that morning and to his surprise, she sounded genuinely delighted to accept the invitation. Wonka took his glass elevator to bring her over to the factory and though Charlie wanted to accompany them, he had to go to school that day. He landed on her front gate and pushed the intercom button. This time, there was no answer but the sounds of the gates opened and there was Miss Vicky walking toward him with two of her robot clones walking behind her.

"Good afternoon, Willy." She beamed a smile at Wonka who began feeling a lump creep up this throat again. He really wished this would stop happening but he could not help it.

He cleared his throat and grinned, "Good afternoon, Miss Vicky." He looked over at her clones that were standing very stiffly with blank looks on their faces. He gave an awkward laugh.

"Heh, you don't suppose that they are coming with us, Miss Vicky, are they?"

"Oh, they must, Willy. See, I never leave home without at least one of them… not that I go out much but just in case. It is like how women cannot leave without their purses. I hope you don't mind…"

He gave her a strange look "Uh…okie dokie. Let's get a move on, shall we? I have far too much to work on…" He turned swiftly to the side and SMACK! A second later, he found himself on the icy and snowy ground at Miss Vicky's feet. Oh, how he hated when he ran into that very transparent, glass elevator. Miss Vicky snickered as she bent down to help him back up and picked up his hat for him.

"Oh, Willy, are you alright?" She handed him his hat back and began sweeping up the snow from his coat. Quite annoyed and surprised at this gesture, Wonka placed his hat back on his head and hastily stepped away from her.

"Eh, I'm fine." In embarrassment, he straightened himself out and pushed the glass button to open the doors, "Uh after you… three."

Miss Vicky stepped into the glass elevator, followed by her robots. As soon as Wonka walked in after them, the glass elevator took off at full speed, taking Miss Vicky by surprise as she kept her balance on one of her robots. "I must say, this is a very interesting method of transportation, Willy."

"Yep! And not used anywhere else in the whole world! I bet you don't have a flying glass elevator like this, Miss Vicky. Heh!"

At that moment, Miss Vicky tried to not show her amazement, "I do not. How very ingenious."

Wonka could not help but smirk, "Well, thank you, Miss Vicky." For once, Willy was able to show his pride at Miss Vicky and he thought maybe it was a good idea to invite her after all. From that moment, he was beginning to feel much better already. This was going to be a very amusing day indeed.

Back at Wonka's factory, Miss Vicky and her robotic escorts were taken to the hallway that led to the chocolate room. As the hallway was getting smaller and smaller, Miss Vicky became a bit confused but also a bit self conscious as she gawked at the tiny door ahead, "Quite an odd looking hallway, Willy. What is this? Some sort of fun house?"

"Why, are you having fun?" Wonka smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact not. I may not be that fat lard of a girl anymore but you are not squeezing me through that tiny door."

"For your information, Miss Vicky, that tiny door is to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside. Now what I am about to show you is one of my most important rooms in the factory."

"So, are you going to let me in somehow or what?" Miss Vicky was clearly getting impatient but Wonka was highly amused to see her irritated. What he could not wait any longer for was to see her reaction to this particular room and he could not wait to see her green with envy over him for once. He unlocked the tiny door and pushed the larger, hidden door that enabled non oompa loompas to walk through. As expected, Miss Vicky stood in a moment of awe at the first glimpse of the chocolate room. Wonka caught this expression immediately and in an obvious swift, he looked over at her and as expected, she immediately switched to an aloof expression. The chocolate room was the most wonderful room in the whole factory and without revealing many secrets other than the function of the great chocolate waterfall, it contained the collection of Wonka's most prized confectionary inventions.

"Look over there." He walked quickly and cheerfully over to the full view of the chocolate waterfall. Oh how he couldn't wait to explain to her about it.

"The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate and churns it out. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, Miss Vicky. Something I bet you would never have thought of. Hmph!"

"I could too…"

"Could not!" Teased.

"Could too!" Wonka could not help his small fit of giggles. He was absolutely having so much fun with this. Miss Vicky shot a glare at him with her eyes gleaming with envy and amazement at the same time. He had to keep himself from looking too pleased with himself since there was more in store for his beautiful rival.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. "Willy, is that a little house I see over there?" She pointed over at the small, ragged house that stood out among the bright colored confectionary of the room.

"Oh, yah! That's where Charlie and his family, the Buckets, live..."

"Oh, Willy, do take me to meet them!" Miss Vicky beamed. She turned quickly and began heading toward the house. Wonka hesitated as something deep down told him it would not be such a good idea, "Miss Vicky, I don't think that... Miss Vicky?"

However, it was too late for him to stop her. He had no choice but to go after her and leave her robotic clones behind. She gleefully went over to the quaint house and knocked on the door to find Mrs. Bucket there to greet her. When invited inside, Mrs. Bucket was quite surprised to see a very pretty lady with Mr. Wonka. "Hello, you must be Miss Vicky Adams." She smiled at her as they shook hands, "Wonderful to meet you. Come in. Charlie should be home from school soon."

Vicky took off her hat and placed it on a coat hanger as she glanced around. She was amused by how small their home was and how many people were living here.

Wonka walked over to the grandparents and introduced them to her. "You are just lovely, Miss Vicky," Grandpa Joe smiled and the rest of the grandparents nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Grandma Georgina took her hand and stuck her nose up at her, "You smell like strawberries! I love strawberries!"

"Thank you… it is lovely to meet you all…"

"Oh Willy is lucky to have a girl like you." Grandma Georgina smiled. At this, Miss Vicky gaped at her and stood speechless as she glanced over at Wonka who also stood with the same expression. Mrs. Bucket held in her laugh and cleared her throat.

The awkward silence was interrupted as Charlie came through the door. "Hi!" He cheerfully walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His face lit up seeing who else was there. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Vicky. Welcome to our factory!"

Wonka cleared his throat and went over to the door and opened it. "Ah I think we should get going. I have far so much work to do. Hehe!" He snatched Miss Vicky's hat and placed it forcefully on her hands. She glared daggers at him for a moment as she put it on her head.

"Nonsense, Willy," Mrs. Bucket walked over to them and shut the door. She snatched the hat from her and placed it back on the hanger, "Miss Vicky must stay for supper." Everyone else in the room chimed in agreement and the look on Charlie's eyes pleaded Wonka to allow it.

Miss Vicky protested, "Oh, I mustn't be an imposition, I also have work to do in my factory…"

"Please stay for a while. After all, you just got here." Grandpa Joe smiled, "You are just lovely, my dear."

"Oh alright, maybe I can stay for a little while." Miss Vicky was happy to feel warm and welcome with a nice family. A feeling she never had for a very long time.

During supper, Wonka was annoyed on how much attention Miss Vicky was getting from the Bucket family. He quite regretted taking her to meet them but it was too late. His plan on belittling her was ruined and all the family's compliments did not help. Grandma Josephine admitted that she loved her candies that helped her fall asleep faster and Grandpa George really enjoyed her mood altering sweets as he became more cheerful than usual. Even Mrs. Bucket admitted that chewing her gum improved her smile. After supper was over, Wonka was eager to have Miss Vicky sent back home. He stood up and headed toward the door. Miss Vicky followed and thanked the Buckets for having her over. The minute she walked outside, she looked around for her robots and found them with about five very tiny men in red jumpsuits who appeared to be gardening among the sweets of the room. She pressed one of the blue buttons on her cane and her robots suddenly came to her side immediately.

"Willy, what are those little creatures over there?" Miss Vicky stood in amazement at how small they really were. Never has she seen people like these before.

"Oh, well they are my workers."

"Robots as well?"

"Certainly not! They're oompa loompas from from Loompaland, of course. Now let's get going."

"Wait!" She made her way over to them and stared at them in awe, "Extraordinary." Wonka rolled his eyes and explained to her the whole story on how he found them. Before he could finish it, Charlie came running outside, yelling frantically over to them.

"Miss Vicky! Mr. Wonka! Come in quickly!"

As they followed him back inside, the television set was on and the Bucket family had very shocked and horrified looks on their faces as they watched the news anchor reporting,

"Alarming news has broken as a horrible blizzard has devastated the entire county and neighboring cities as well. However, a horrible tragedy has struck below the mountains several miles from here. Hundreds of homes and buildings were destroyed into ruins by none other than an avalanche. Among those buildings was the grand factory of Miss Vicky Adams…"


	4. The Disaster

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 4: THE DISASTER**

Miss Vicky could not believe what she was hearing on the news. The whole factory was completely destroyed and overwhelmed by the shock, she stared off into space and slowly walked outside. Wonka could not believe the news as well and though he swore he would not care about what happened to Miss Vicky, he could not help but feel some empathy for her. He also could not help but wonder what it would be like if he ever lost his own factory. He stood with the Buckets in an awkward and shocked silence. Mr. Bucket finally spoke, "Willy, I think you better go talk to her. You know, give her some words of encouragement."

He took a big gulp, "Me? Heh…" Out of all the people in the room, why him? Comforting the competition was definitely not what he had planned for that day. Charlie looked at his mentor with his innocent, angelic eyes and offered to go with him.

Outside, they found Miss Vicky sitting on the bench and appeared to have tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Charlie sat down next to her and gave her a handkerchief. Wiping her tears away, she looked at Charlie and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Charlie. I don't know what to do. I have no place to go, no family to visit, no where to live… I'm finished. Everything I had was in that factory. All my family's dreams and inventions, all gone."

"How very unfortunate, Miss Vicky." Wonka spoke apprehensively, "My deepest sympathy. Uh, is there anything I can do?" He did not believe what he just said. Now he was offering his rival help. He has definitely lost it.

"Yes, Willy, I need to go back and salvage what is left of my factory this instant."

Charlie stood up and beamed, "No, you can't. There's a horrible blizzard and it maybe still dangerous to go there. Why don't you stay here with us?"

Wonka's violets eyes looked like they were going to pop out at the sound of this and he panicked, "No, I don't think that's such a good id…."

"That would be a splendid idea!" Mr. and Mrs. Bucket overheard the conversation and had to chime in, "Oh do stay with us. At least until you gather things in order."

Miss Vicky was so overwhelmed at this offer and had to shake her head, "I can't possibly. That is very kind of you and thank you for your offer but I must deal with this myself."

"Yeah, you can deal with this yourself." Wonka gave a nervous laugh.

"Willy, don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Bucket took Miss Vicky's hand and led her inside to sit down. "Now you are going to stay with us for the night. In the morning you can go to your town and figure out what to do about your factory. We would hate to see you out in the cold. Wouldn't we, Willy."

Wonka snapped out of his daze and uttered, "Huh? Oh, uh..."

"That means yes, Miss Vicky. So will you?"

Miss Vicky sighed and gave a faint smile, "Alright I'll stay for the night. But just for the night."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Bucket smiled widely, "Charlie, please go set up the couch for her."

He nodded happily and ran over to the closet to fetch the pillows and blanket. Willy Wonka looked over at the family and so many words of scorn wanted to lash out at them. However, for the sake of Charlie, he walked outside in haste and disgust. After Charlie got the couch ready for Miss Vicky, he walked out after him.

"Mr. Wonka!" He called out as he saw him walking quickly toward his boat, "Mr. Wonka… I know this is all too sudden, but what are we supposed to do? We can't possibly let her go out in the cold and leave her in the blizzard."

He halted and turned to Charlie in a swift, "What's the matter with the cold blizzard? She'll fit right in…"

"Mr. Wonka, have a heart! She'd do the same for you, I'm sure of it."

"Great. First she spends one night here and then she'll think she can end up living here..." At this, Charlie began staring into space as if he had an idea brewing in his head. Wonka knew this look that he had and usually he would come up with a brilliant idea for his candy but for once, he was not looking forward to what he was about to say.

"That's just it, Mr. Wonka. She can stay here longer and make her candies here!"

The chocolatier could not control his peculiar fit of laughter. "Oh, Charlie, you are quite a joker! Hee hee!" He laughed for a good minute until he saw the serious look in Charlie's face. "You're definitely not kidding, are you?"

"Think about it, Mr. Wonka. Letting her stay here would prove to her that you are a hospitable man and no matter how horrible she was to you, you would turn out to be the better person in the end. The next thing you know it, you may be even start making candy together. Everything doesn't have to be a competition between you two any longer…"

"Hahaha! I think you need to go to bed, Charlie. The shock has absolutely made you crazy! Good night!" He quickly stepped into the fantastic pink boat. Before Charlie could say anything else, the oompa-loompas rowed the boat speedily and off they went down the chocolate river.

That night, Wonka sat in his room quietly and had trouble falling asleep. He kept thinking about Charlie's suggestion yet again, but this time, it was a more extreme situation. Miss Vicky, a rival, living in his own factory. Preposterous of an idea it is. A few moments later, he found himself lied down on the chair of his oompa-loompa psychiatrist. The little man stood silent listening to Wonka's contemplation, writing a few notes in his small book.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to help my own competition and allowing her to make her dreaded candies here but I also don't want the Bucket family think I am a heartless, egomaniac of a chocolatier. They obviously love her but I can't stand her. She is as sour and sticky as the candy she makes. I can't imagine living under the same factory roof as her. She would be talking about how great she is day and night and finding every moment possible to make my life miserable. Nothing but disdain toward me would come out of her lips… Oh, what beautiful and tasty looking lips she has… Ah! No! This will not do." He sighed at what he could not keep himself from thinking about her. He remembered how he couldn't help but stare at her like a fool for the only thing sweet about her was the fact she has grown into eye candy. Oh, what a beauty she has become, but no! She was a rival and nothing more. He was a bit irritated at himself for dwelling over this question. Never has he contemplated so hard about something other than his candies.

"What is wrong with me? I can't be still stuck in the past. Sure, we both were always the center of ridicule. Everyone made fun of us and now look at us. Successful candy makers, we are. Oh, maybe I can show the world how hospitable I am by helping out a fellow candy maker. I can be convincing the world into buying my chocolates again. I can also keep a close watch on what she would create next. Keep my friends close, and my enemies closer… that's it! It is a good idea to let her stay here after all." He turned to his oompa-loompa and grinned, "You're very good."

The next morning came very slowly for Miss Vicky as she was not able to sleep one wink. All night she was stretched out on the Buckets' couch, staring at the ceiling in puzzlement of what she was to do now that everything she had is destroyed. The factory was the only thing she had left of her family and her amazing ideas. Never has an avalanche destroyed that town before and she thought hard on why it had to happen now and at the height of her success. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Realizing it was very early and the Buckets were still asleep, she got up and put on a robe that Mrs. Bucket let her borrow. She walked over to open the door and there stood Willy Wonka.

"Good morning, Miss Vicky. I hope I didn't wake you." He smiled brightly at her.

She realized her black hair was not as neat like usual but straightened it out quickly, "Willy, good morning. What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I feel awful about what happened to your factory."

Miss Vicky narrowed her eyes at him, not believing what she was hearing. "Alright, Willy Wonka, what do you want? If you came here to mock me, now is not a good time at all."

"I didn't come here to make fun of you…"

"I bet you were hoping for something horrible to happen to me all along. Now you got your wish. You can go back to making your… chocolates and toss me out on the snow. Happy?"

Wonka shook his head and kept smiling at her, "Of course not. I can't let you leave. I was thinking all night and decided…you can stay and make your candies here in my factory."

Miss Vicky gave a mock of laughter, "Me, make my candies here? With what, two of my workers? And where, in a dusty basement full of rats and other forms of vermin?"

"No, as a matter of fact I have just the space you need. Up on the highest tower of the factory, kay?"

"I don't understand…" Miss Vicky was completely taken off guard. This was a rotten trick, indeed. "You can't be serious, Willy. I'm your competi…"

"I know, I know, sounds crazy, huh? Well, it's either you stay here or stay out in the cold. The choice is yours."

She stood and thought for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. She knew she would never have enough space to manufacture her candies. It would also take her ages to be able to rebuild a factory once again. She had to stay somewhere in the time being. Somewhere with enough room for her work and she knew none other than her competition who provided just that.

"So, what's in it for you? Why do you want to help me?"

Wonka shrugged, "I think it is time to return a favor. You invited me to see your factory, now I'm letting you stay in mine. Do you accept my offer or not?" He was getting impatient and tired of explaining.

"Fine, I'll stay but I will have all the space I need to work and you will respect my privacy."

He nodded, "Sure! I'll even take you there now if you wish."

A few moments later, Miss Vicky got ready to find out where she was going to stay. Wonka led her to the glass elevator and took off a bit slowly out of the chocolate room. He searched around for that particular button that would lead to the spare room and once he found and pressed it, the elevator shot abruptly to the right at an incredible speed. Miss Vicky was taken by surprise and leaned on the closest thing to her. Suddenly, she found herself press up against her own rival. Once their eyes met, they realized how close their faces were and a peculiar sensation filled them. This time, it was more than just a lump in the throat that Wonka felt, something else much stronger. When the awkwardness kept building, Miss Vicky quickly stepped back. She cleared her throat with somewhat of a disgusted look on her face to hide the embarrassment. "Excuse me, Willy. You really ought to warn me which direction this elevator will be flying." Wonka just gawked at her and smiled nervously until the elevator halted, "Okie dokie! Here we are!"

The candy-makers walked out into a small hallway that led to a small flight of stairs. There was one large door to their right. Wonka held up his cane, pointing across the hall. "Those stairs straight ahead lead to my tower. So anything you need, anything at all, I'll be there if I'm not working, which is very rare but you never know. Now through these doors is your new working space." He opened the door for her and there was the room.

Miss Vicky glanced around and was surprised that she could not even see where the room ended. "This working space is massive, Willy. Are you sure you don't need it for yourself?"

"Are you kidding? I have other rooms twice as big as this." He grinned proudly at her, "This used to be my storage area but I built a larger space for that on the other side of the factory. Go on! Take a look around. You can alter this room any way you wish."

Miss Vicky was lost for words since this was more than she would ever expect Wonka to offer her. "Very well, this will do. Thank you…"

A few days have passed and Miss Vicky was able to create her new working space into a room like one of her own. She was able to go back to what was left of her factory and retrieve a few items that were salvaged from the disaster. First thing she had to look for was her father's portrait and thank goodness she found it, even though the frame was missing corners and the portrait itself had numerous wears and tears, she was able to somewhat put it back together. Fortunately, some of her machines were able to be reconstructed. Though the machines would not exactly be as efficient and completely functional as it was in her factory and she only had two of her workers to operate them, she would still be able to work well enough to manufacture once again. She hung up her father's ragged portrait on the wall and once her space was in order, Miss Vicky went to work immediately. For almost a week, no one has seen her for she had exerted herself diligently day and night to get back on her feet again. Still in high demand, her gum remained top sellers in the market and many more of her creations were still dominating. Despite Wonka's plans to get people into buying his chocolates again by being the hospitable candy maker, more people were still amazed at how Miss Vicky survived and respected her even more for her determination.

Everyday was a new project to compete with. No matter what Willy Wonka came up with, Miss Vicky was yet there again to be one step ahead. Wonka came up with the idea to make hard candy into chewable taffy, but Miss Vicky came up with the hard candy that turned into bubblegum and instead of the usual popping noise bubblegum makes, various sounds such as bells and animal sounds came from them. Another idea from Wonka was hopping chocolate rabbits but Miss Vicky came up with jumping jelly beans that hopped into a child's mouth when he chooses which color he desired. Finally, Wonka and Charlie finished those amazing raspberry kites that floated to the air. However, Miss Vicky's air bubblegum was able to lift a child up into the air as he blew the bubble. This became an instant hit for the next weeks to come. The aggravated Willy Wonka could not believe that even without her own factory she still managed to be one step ahead of him. How in the world did he let her ideas get by him and under his own roof? Besides Christmas was approaching and it was one of the busiest times of the year for candy other than Halloween. He had to think of something spectacular. Something that everyone had to have in their Christmas lists. Day and night the rivals kept working steadily. This was definitely not just a competition. It turned into war.


	5. Bitter Christmas

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 5: BITTER CHRISTMAS**

Holiday candies were always a huge deal in town and Willy Wonka's chocolates was bound to be a hit again. Things were starting to look up again for his chocolates but something was still missing. His spectacular new holiday creation still had to be made and what it was going to be, Wonka could not think of it. He and Charlie spent hours a day brainstorming for new ideas until one day when Mrs. Bucket was decorating their little cottage with holiday decorations. Charlie helped his mother put up the wreath on the front door and installed the Christmas lights with his father. Suddenly, once he switched them on, he saw nothing but bright lights in front of him and another light sparked in his mind. Once the decorating was done, he sprinted away from the chocolate room and into the brilliant pink boat. He had to see Wonka immediately before his idea wore off.

"Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka!" Charlie cried as the boat stopped at the door of the Inventing Room. He flung the door opened and ran over to his mentor in sheer excitement. "I got it! I know what we can make for the Christmas season! I was helping my parents with the holiday decorating and what would be more festive and delicious than candy wreaths that light up! Cherry flavored holly, mint leaves, chocolate pine cones… what do you think?!"

Wonka's face lit up and cried, "That's it! We can make the holly light up… Brilliant, Charlie! Let's get to work immediately!" It was going to be the most wonderful holiday treat ever. They worked even more hectic hours and Charlie even found himself cutting back on homework hours that weekend to work with him on this project. Mrs. Bucket was not happy about that but she had faith in her son to set his priorities. Wonka had never worked so hard on one particular project in ages and really felt he could outrun Miss Vicky this time.

The day has come and Wonka was ready to manufacture his special holiday candy light wreaths. Candy was glowing and ready to be packed and shipped. Suddenly, the doors opened slowly and there was little Charlie walking inside the manufacturing room with a melancholic look on his face. He walked over the boxing machines and switched the power off.

"Charlie, what are you doing?!" Wonka looked at his heir in bewilderment and turned the machines back on again, "We have these boxes to ship to all the candy shops!"

Charlie sighed and turned the machines off again, "We can't sell these candy wreaths."

"Don't be silly, of course we can!" Wonka leaped cheerfully and turned it back on.

"No, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie switched it back off again and it was certain he was getting irritated, "We're not going to sell them anymore."

"Are too!" Wonka turned it on again. "Am not!" Charlie turned it off and almost broke the lever.

"Now look here, little boy," Wonka has never called Charlie "little boy" before. This was the first time ever he was getting annoyed by him, "We worked endless and vigorous hours on this. We are not holding them back…"

Charlie shouted rapidly, "We have to because Miss Vicky already released them!"

"What?!" Wonka couldn't believe he heard them.

"You heard me, Mr. Wonka," Charlie lowered his voice and calmed down, "Look." He took a remote control and turned on one of Wonka's large television screens and to the news advertising Miss Vicky's new holiday treats. As expected, the advertisement showed dozens of glowing candy and bubblegum wreaths with Miss Vicky's name all over them, being grabbed by numerous shoppers. Another shot was the assortment of bright, green Christmas trees that were decorated with the same glowing candy and bubblegum.

"_For you Holiday shoppers, Miss Vicky has never ceased to amaze us. Earlier this week she released one of the most anticipated holiday treats. They are edible and they glow so bright. A very sweet addition to your holiday decorating! Get them before they sell out!"_

"That's it! Ohh…curses!" Wonka shut the television off and slammed the remote on the ground into pieces. "She has gone too far this time! Is she stealing our ideas and just became another despicable spy? After all I have done for her…" He began pacing frantically, trying to explain this situation.

Charlie was feeling some resentment to his competition for once and thought hard, "But, Mr. Wonka, there's no possible way she would have found out what we were working on. Every room in the factory is highly secured and the oompa-loompas never reveal any secrets to anyone."

"I know," Wonka pouted, "I would know if there was someone else besides you and the oompa-loompas watching over our work." He muttered to himself, inaudible for Charlie to hear, "Oh boy is she going to pay."

For the rest of the day, Wonka has locked himself in his tower and tried to control his rage. He even accidentally shattered a lamp because of his uncontrollable pacing. A wretched girl, that Miss Vicky was. How in the world did she manage to steal his and Charlie's ideas? He knew there was something suspicious about the way she was always ahead of whatever he did. How dare she think she is allowed take advantage of his hospitality! Maybe he ought to stop trusting her and resort to more extreme measures. Of course he could not just kick her out of the factory. He did not need the bad publicity. Something had to be done about this in order for him to be back at the top of the candy market. His violet eyes flared and his scowl turned into a sinister grin as an idea brewed up. Oh, how she was certainly going to get it.

He walked down the stairs into the hallway that led to Miss Vicky's working space. Suddenly, the door opened and Miss Vicky came outside as she tapped on one of the blue buttons on her cane. She shut the door behind her and as she turned around, she jumped at the sight of Wonka standing behind it.

"Willy, you gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" Wonka felt like he wanted to attack her with as many words of sheer fury, but held back and forced a smile.

"Oh, none of your concern, Miss Vicky."

Miss Vicky sneered, "Hmph, well, I am off to the Buckets' for supper. Are you coming?"

Wonka shook his head, "No, I have much more work to do."

"I know what you mean. I work such hellish hours I feel guilty about not visiting them as often. Now that my holiday collection has been released, I can finally rest for a while. You don't mind if I borrow your glass elevator for this trip, do you?"

"Not at all, Miss Vicky. Do whatever you wish. I'm only headed downstairs." He narrowed his eyes at her. Oh, how he really wished that elevator would shatter her into tiny pieces.

"Thank you, Willy. Well, I will see you later then." She entered the glass elevator and zoomed far below the tower.

Wonka looked down and muttered, "Yeah, more like I'll be seeing your work later. Hah!" He quickly turned around toward the door to Miss Vicky's working space. What he was about to do was something he never though he would ever have to resort to but it was his only chance to beat his rival at her own game. He found the key that unlocked that door and as he walked inside, he found her two robotic clones shut down and appeared to be asleep. He completely forgot about his promise to protect her privacy, but this was a desperate situation and as anger overwhelmed him to no limit, he did not care about such promises. He crept up to the light switch and turned it on, revealing all the amazing machinery she had in this space. He quite regretted giving her this large space because he saw how much it helped her. He reached in his pocket and held up a tiny looking nut bolt that contained what looked like a very tiny camera lens. Then he took out another one, but this time, the center had a small microphone-like piece. Very quietly and cautiously, he installed numerous amounts of them into various parts of her machines. The discreetness of these devices made it impossible to detect with the busy eye. It would take Miss Vicky to have to break these machines apart to find them. He looked suspiciously at the two clones that he hoped were completely shut down. To make sure, he even tried putting the devices on them as well with surprising success. He quickly stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. He smugly smiled at himself knowing that his competition is never going to know what hit her. He went back up to his tower and tested the connection to his room. He had several monitors and all displayed six screens each, filming every angle of Miss Vicky's working space. He also had a pair of speaker headphones that were wirelessly connected to the microphones installed there as well. As everything seemed to be running perfectly, Wonka smirked, "Let the battle begin."


	6. Paypack and Presents

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 6: PAYBACK AND PRESENTS**

An hour has passed and Miss Vicky was back in her working space. However, without success, he could not get a single idea from her fed through the monitor. She appeared a few times at the machines only to check the dials but it was late and he was struggling to keep himself alert for the rest of the night. Then a few hours have passed and Wonka was asleep at his desk until he heard sounds coming from the monitors. He slowly woke up and overheard Miss Vicky utter something about super stretch taffies. Eureka! Wonka observed the monitor and found she was jotting down the ideas in her notebook. He was able to focus a particular hidden camera to where the book was positioned and saw clearly what she was writing. He copied the notes himself and leaped with glee as he ran out the door, heading to the taffy room.

The morning came and boxes of Wonka's Tremendous LaffyTaffy were being shipped immediately. It did not take very long for someone to hear how successful they have become in just one day. People were excited for Wonka's candies again and the days to follow proved just that. Every idea Miss Vicky came up with, Wonka was already manufacturing them before she was able to even start creating them. Miss Vicky thought of candy corn on the cobb and Wonka manufactured sugar cane husks with candy corn growing from them. Miss Vicky thought of cotton candy that never melted or stuck to fingers and Wonka manufactured cotton candy balls that not only never melted or got sticky, they stayed fluffy until it is chewed. One day, Miss Vicky was working on a gumball that had candy powder in the center. She picked up a green one and once she was going to create more colors, she heard voices outside her door. It was Willy Wonka, speaking as loudly as he could for her to hear. She opened the door slightly and found him talking animatedly to Charlie about trying his new gumball that had his own Nerds inside. Charlie blew the biggest bubble and once it was popped, Charlie looked at his mentor with amazement. Miss Vicky frowned at her own gumball creation and chucked it at the wall in disgust. Wonka knew what was going on inside his rival's room and gave himself a sinister grin of pride. She finally found out what it is like to be a step behind.

For the days to come, Miss Vicky still came up with many more ingenious ideas but Wonka was always first to release them. The pride he was feeling began to increase everyday and more of his creations were enhanced and re-released. He finally found success again without that Miss Vicky ruining it. Her frustration overcame her one day when she just gave up on creating ideas all together. She continued making her gum but nothing new and innovative came out of those machines again. Her sales were steady but Wonka's were increasing rapidly again. Finally, people started coming back again for his chocolates. It was music to his ears when he heard on the news how the public has now livened up the spirit of the holidays with Wonka's candy again.

Everyone's happiness filled the holiday air, all except Miss Vicky's. She had no contact with Wonka, Charlie, or the Buckets for days until Christmas Eve. Wonka went over to the Buckets' cottage, walking merrily across the chocolate room and overwhelmed with joy from his holiday sales. Mrs. Bucket set the table for a brilliant Christmas Eve feast but one seat remained empty at the end of supper.

She frowned and turned to Charlie and Wonka, "Have any of you boys seen Vicky for the past few days?" They both shook their heads.

Charlie replied, "She's been locked up in her room. She wouldn't open the door when I came to see her."

"Poor dear, a Christmas without a family. It must be so lonely." Mrs. Bucket sighed and stood up to fetch something under their Christmas tree, "Willy, would you kindly take this present to her? Maybe this will cheer her up."

Wonka looked at the holiday wrapped box as though it was going to bite him but took it uncomfortably in his hands, "Uh, okay."

He could not say no since it was Christmas after all and as painful as it sounded, he had to go see her. He made his way toward his tower and when he reached Miss Vicky's door, he knocked on it nervously. The door slightly opened and Wonka flinched at the sight of Miss Vicky wearing a pair of binocular-like goggles. She took a glance at him and then shut the door quickly. Seconds later, she opened it again, this time, not wearing those silly goggles.

She narrowed her bright green eyes at him, "Willy, what do you want? Came to gloat?"

"Uhh, Merry Christmas Eve, Miss Vicky." Wonka gave a nervous smile and held up the gift, "From the Buckets."

Miss Vicky took the present and looked at him in puzzlement, "It's Christmas already?" He nodded back at her and then stood in an awkward silence. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh, just come in." She opened the door for him and he was caught off guard. After all that happened, she was inviting him in? "There's nothing to see here anyway." She pouted, "You obviously have all your ideas set in order."

She went over to a cabinet and took out two presents. She handed them to Wonka and gave a small smile. "This one's for the Buckets… and this one's… for you."

Wonka was lost for words as he looked at the brilliantly, decorated box. She cleared her throat and could not seem to believe that she just gave her own rival a gift. "I know I haven't properly thanked you for letting me stay here. So, go on. Open it."

He lifted the bright red lid and looked inside to find about a dozen small, vintage looking lollipops. He gaped at her for a moment and before he even questioned, she sighed, "Remember when we were children and I had those amazing lollipops stashed in my book bag everyday and I would never give you one? Well, for old time's sake, you finally can have them. It took me about a week to track the same manufacturer who made them back then. They don't sell those anymore."

A large mass of guilt began churning in Wonka's stomach. As simple and small this present was, it meant a lot to him especially coming from his lifelong rival. She grinned at him, "It's the least I can do for the holiday season. I wouldn't know what else to get you since I'm sure you have everything you ever wanted."

He still could not utter a word until he gave a big gulp and finally replied, "Thank you, Miss Vicky."

"You're welcome. Now I must get back to work. I'm in such a bind with my candy powder…"

He was going to kick himself for what he was about to do, "Perhaps I can help."

Miss Vicky turned around and chuckled, "Oh, Willy, you really are a joker. No. that won't be necessary…"

"Oh come on. I'm not going to steal your recipe. So what's the problem?"

He really was serious about helping her out. As odd as it sounded, it would not hurt to take advice from her competition. She sighed and shrugged. "So you know about my PixieStix, I just developed a new powdery texture that allows it to fizz in your mouth, but it became much too messy."

"Just solidify them and turn them into tarts." Wonka suggested.

Miss Vicky nodded and smiled, "I can make them into fun shapes and call them SweeTarts!"

"Precisely!" Wonka smiled back and to avoid any further awkwardness, he quickly turned around and headed for the door, "Well, I better get going. Heh!"

"Alright. Thank you, Willy, and Merry Christmas!" She held the door open for him and watched him walk away. Was Wonka showing signs of graciousness for once after all the competition? It felt fantastic for once to have someone human help her with her candies, even if it was a rival.

She went back to her machines to work on her SweeTarts right away. It did not take very long for her to figure out the recipe to mold them together and she was able to create a few shapes. She needed them to be tested and a very strange, yet thoughtful idea came to her mind. She took a small sack of the SweeTarts and headed up to Wonka's tower. She took a moment to ask herself what on earth is she thinking but held her breath and knocked on his door. He opened it expecting it to be Charlie but then he flinched when he saw who was standing there. The candy makers stood still and stared at each other for a few seconds. It was the first time ever that she bothered to knock on his door.

Finally, Miss Vicky broke the silence, "Hi, Willy, I just thought I would pay you a visit and I was just wondering if you would like to be the first to try the SweeTarts."

He raised his brow and asked, "They're not poisoned are they?"

Miss Vicky rolled her eyes, "Of course not. After all, they were your idea. Here, just take one." She took out one of them and with a slight twinge of embarrassment; it happened to be a heart shaped one. Wonka held it up to his nose and took a sniff, detecting if there was anything dodgy about it. He took a few more moments to observe it until Miss Vicky crossed her arms in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes at him, clearly annoyed. "I assure you, Willy, it's not poisoned! Trust me!"

He gave her a slight glare and finally popped it in his mouth. "Fine, but if I die, I'll haunt you forever, k- …mmm!"

Suddenly, his face lit up in pure enjoyment. The taste was exquisite and for the brilliant candy maker that he was, he had to admit that it was one of his great ideas.

"This isn't bad at all! Tangy and fizzy! Hehe! It makes my mouth tingle. I like it!" At this, Miss Vicky smiled with delight and relief.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Willy, and here." She handed him the sack and he happily accepted it. Before she was about to walk away, he had to call after her. "Hey, Miss Vicky! Are you planning to do any more work for the night?"

"No, now that you mention it." She shook her head, "It is Christmas Eve and I think I'll be taking a break for once."

"Oh, good! Would you like to accompany me to my fudge room? I have a few ideas brewing and I don't want to lose them this minute."

This night was definitely getting stranger and stranger every minute. "Alright, are you sure?"

"I'll take you a quick tour of it, since it is Christmas and besides, you don't make chocolates."

"You do have a point." She followed him into the glass elevator and once Wonka pressed the button for the fudge room, he caught himself off balance for once and suddenly this time, found he landed in the arms of Miss Vicky. They saw that their faces were close to each other yet again and before they could feel any more awkwardness for the night, they laughed nervously and stepped away from each other. Wonka cleared that same lump in his throat again and straightened himself out. "I'm very sorry about that…ah here we are!"

The glass elevator halted at the fudge room and as they stepped in the delicious chocolate smell enveloped the air. Overwhelmed with amazement, Miss Vicky was getting dizzy seeing all the machines working endlessly. Wonka looked up and pointed at the machine with the pipes that sucked up all the chocolate from his river. Miss Vicky watched it pour gallons into one of the large fudge basins of the room, "So that's what I saw in the chocolate room the other day. I was wondering what it was doing to your chocolate river."

"Yep! It takes the chocolate all over the factory." Wonka replied as he looked down at his new flavors. Miss Vicky quickly overlooked the available flavors he had for his fudge and though she herself did not care for chocolate, she had to admit, they did seem pretty tasty. He thought really hard as he got his ideas set with the new fudge collection but he knew something was missing.

"Peppermint, Willy." Miss Vicky replied out of the blue.

"I beg your pardon?" Wonka gawked at her in bewilderment.

She shrugged and repeated, "Peppermint. You're missing that flavor. You can even make pink peppermint crème and even a bit of green to make it more colorful and festive."

"Interesting combination, Miss Vicky. I can't believe I never thought about that yet. Haha! Brilliant! I'll have to make it right away!" Wonka leaped with joy at the idea and got started. The next morning came and what was better than Wonka's holiday fudge released on Christmas day? The sweet sense of more candy ideas and a sweeter disposition with the competition, that is.


	7. Charlie's Birthday Wish

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 7: CHARLIE'S BIRTHDAY WISH**

The sun was slowly rising the next day and Willy Wonka awakened with a happy grin on his face as he watched the snow falling gently outside the window. This would only mean that Christmas Day has finally come. He got ready right away and began releasing his specially Christmas Day made peppermint fudge. He could not believe that his own rival has inspired him to create such festive tasting chocolates, even if she did not care to try them herself. As it turned out, it became an instant hit with everyone who was having a holiday party that day. At the same time, Miss Vicky's SweeTarts was also released with as much success. It was a cheery day for both the candy-makers indeed.

That night at the Buckets' cottage, Willy sat down for another festive holiday feast. To his surprise, Miss Vicky was also there to join the family. The only one missing was little Charlie but his family did not seem to worry. Willy looked at Miss Vicky nervously and sat down on the seat across her. When everyone was settled, the door opened suddenly and there stood Charlie with none other than Dr. Wilbur Wonka, the great chocolatier's father.

"Dad!" Willy stood up with surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"Aren't I allowed to see my only son on Christmas?" Dr. Wonka smiled as he outstretched his arms and gave Willy a happy embrace. Willy could not help but smile as well because both of them were so consumed in their work that it was hard to find time for them to see each other since they reunited. Willy replied, "I was just not expecting you to be here."

"Well, I don't get patients on Christmas Day…" Suddenly, Dr. Wonka caught sight of Miss Vicky sitting at the table with the rest of the Buckets. "Is that little Vicky Adams I see there?"

"Hello, Dr. Wonka." Miss Vicky grinned, "Merry Christmas!"

"My, you have grown into quite a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Dr. Wonka!" She replied, "You haven't changed at all."

Dr. Wonka smiled at Willy, "Goodness, how time flies. It is about time you two started courting…"

"DAD!" Willy stood mortified and the Buckets chuckled as Miss Vicky began to cough spontaneously in embarrassment.

Mrs. Bucket immediately interrupted, "Well, we can't very well have this dinner get cold. Let's eat!"

Dinner that night was a jolly, pleasant occasion and Miss Vicky was glad she attended this time. She watched the Buckets, Willy and his father converse and could not help but smile. The holidays were about spending time with family and oh, how she missed it so.

Suddenly, Charlie turned to his mentor and their rival, "So I heard both of your last minute holiday candies did really great today. How did you do it?"

Willy and Vicky glanced across the table at each other and wondered how they were going to admit it. Willy had to finally answer, "Well, you see… you're going to just laugh at this. We somehow… shared ideas. Heehee! Can you pass me the gravy, Charlie?!"

Charlie gaped at him, "You mean to tell me, you two actually helped each other." Both Willy and Vicky were never getting out of this. They shrugged in unison and chimed, "Yeah well, no big deal. It's only for last night. It's Christmas after all." To Charlie, this was a wonderful Christmas present indeed. Were his favorite candy-making rivals finally showing signs of cooperation? He did not want to admit it but he was hoping this day would happen for weeks.

He thought to give it another shot, "Mr. Wonka I wanted to create more ways of giving your chocolate bars different textures other than peanuts. They all are really creamy but…"

Suddenly, as Miss Vicky was busy cutting up her meat, without thinking, she suggested, "How about graham crackers or crispy rice bits? Some people are allergic to nuts…"

Everyone at the table, including Willy dropped their utensils in shock. Charlie could not help but smirk. Miss Vicky looked up and found everyone staring at her, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She shut her mouth self consciously. Willy could not help but smile at her idea, "That's a neat idea! Hey! I was also thinking about your long lasting flavored bubblegum. Why not add candy crystals to them."

Miss Vicky beamed, "Brilliant idea, Willy!"

"Boys, Vicky, how many times I have to tell you, no business at the dinner table." Mrs. Bucket reminded them as she passed the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bucket." Miss Vicky grinned at Charlie. What was happening to the rivals? Whatever happened to competing and racing each other on who comes up with an idea first? For once, the candy-makes did not think any of this at all. They just loved making candy and once they started putting their minds together, they seemed to be making even more amazing candies.

A few days later, Charlie walked into the room where Willy Wonka made his famous chocolate bars. He smelled the air filled with sweet milk chocolate and baked goods. Willy did not notice his apprentice watching him work for a few moments since he was highly consumed with his new chocolates. Charlie stood there smiling at him, waiting for him to even notice he was there. Finally, he tugged on Willy's coat and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Willy took a scoop of graham cracker bits and sprinkled them on a tray of chocolate.

"I was thinking, Mr. Wonka. Since you and Miss Vicky have been thinking up ideas with each other lately, did you ever think of showing her around the whole factory?" Willy stopped working for a second and slightly glared at Charlie.

"Now you know I can't do that. It's almost impossible to do that all in one day…"

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind one of the machines, "Oh, Willy, you were looking for these? … Hello, Charlie!" Miss Vicky grinned as she carried a box of graham crackers over to Willy. Charlie gaped at her and could not help but smile even wider.

"Willy is in the process of showing me around. We almost finished pressing a whole row of buttons around the glass elevator, haven't we?"

Willy beamed, "Yeah! When we reached this room, we decided to get started on my Wonka Crisp Bars and Graham Crunch Bars! Oh, by the way, I have to see if my machine will distribute the bits properly…"

He moved his hand toward a red button that would turn on the machine and then Miss Vicky jumped, "I'll get it, Willy…" When she put her hand on the button, she found that Willy's gloved hand was pressed on top of hers. As the machines sounded, the candy-makers stared at their hands and then they ogled at each other for a moment. There came the swelling creeping up again in Willy's throat and Miss Vicky, feeling the same, took a big gulp. Charlie stood quietly and watched them in amusement. There was definitely something sweet going on between his favorite candy-makers and it was not just friendly competition. This moment, he had another brilliant idea brewing. He grinned at both of them and knew that somehow, he had to get them together. But how? He asked himself. He knew that Mr. Wonka has never took any interest on anything else besides his candy but it looked like that was about to change. However, he knew him enough if he was to confront his mentor on how he was feeling about Miss Vicky, he would completely avoid the subject. Miss Vicky, on the other hand, was definitely a lonely soul. No friends or family and spends everyday with her robot clones. Little Charlie could not even imagine if she ever fell in love before. Maybe that was about to change as well. He could only hope.

Charlie observed them as they worked more and more with each other everyday. Willy Wonka's and Miss Vicky's sales soared up like never before and all because of their unexpected collaboration. Willy was so happy making candies again and Miss Vicky never had so much inspiration before. Unfortunately, Charlie was not able to see more than a candy collaborating effort between them. Even on New Years Eve at the strike of midnight, the only affection he saw them exchange was a handshake. He had to admit, though, he blushed quite hard when lovely Miss Vicky gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, January came and that only meant one thing to Charlie. His birthday was coming up. He thought hard on how to get only the both of them to celebrate with him without any embarrassment. Leisure time with each other did not exactly fit well with their busy schedules. However, Charlie came up with a brilliant idea. One night, Charlie knocked on the door to Willy's room. "Mr. Wonka!"

"Yeah?" Willy opened the door and found Charlie standing there.

"I just wanted to tell you that my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you can go to the chocolate room for a picnic at noon."

Willy smiled, "It's your birthday already? Wow! Okie dokie! Good night!" He shut the door and Charlie smirked as he made his way downstairs to knock on Miss Vicky's door.

"Hello, Charlie. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I will in a few minutes, but I wanted to tell you it's my birthday tomorrow and you're invited to go to a picnic with me in the chocolate room at noon."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh! You're birthday! How wonderful! I'm there!"

"Excellent!" Charlie beamed, "Good night, Miss Vicky!" When she shut the door, Charlie chuckled with a swollen sense of pride.

The next day, Charlie was outside his cottage in the chocolate room and preparing for his birthday picnic. He had a large blanket set on the edible meadow and had a picnic basket ready. First, Willy Wonka arrived in his glass elevator and greeted, "Happy birthday, Charlie!" He then handed him a present.

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka!" Suddenly, Willy gaped at who arrived in the fantastic, pink boat.

"Charlie! Happy Birthday! My, you are growing into a handsome young man, indeed!" Miss Vicky smiled at him and also handed him a present. Then she caught sight of Willy there as well and gawked at him.

Willy cleared his throat and looked at Charlie worriedly, "So where's your family? Aren't they joining us too?"

Charlie smirked mischievously and replied, "No. My parents are at work and my grandparents are taking their afternoon nap. They're going to make dinner for me tonight."

The candy-makers stood at an uncomfortable silence for a moment since they realized they never spent any relaxing time with each other without the all of the Buckets and even outside of work. "I made lunch! Come on!" Charlie broke the silence gleefully as he ran over to where he set up the picnic. Willy and Vicky just stood for a moment, looking peculiarly at the boy. Finally, Willy sighed and looked at Miss Vicky. He gave her a nervous grin and shrugged as he followed Charlie. Even though he sensed more awkward moments to come, it was Charlie's birthday after all and he could not run away from this. Miss Vicky followed shortly after as she also had similar thoughts.


	8. Leaping Chocolates

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 8: LEAPING CHOCOLATES**

The picnic was a great birthday lunch that Charlie prepared and things seemed like it was going great. However, it could have been better if it went without the uncomfortable silence. Charlie kept waiting for either one of the candy-makers to start a conversation but unfortunately, none has said a word. Finally, Charlie had to break the ice and could not help but ask.

"So, I know you might not want to talk about it but I was wondering how you two became so competitive with each other. Were you ever friends at all?"

Both Willy and Vicky stopped eating and started at Charlie as though as if he uttered a swear word. Then they glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Willy gave him a slight glare and sneered. "You're right. We don't' want to talk about it, kay?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie pleaded and then gave Vicky another angelic look that she could not resist. She sighed as she turned to Willy, "Go on, Willy. It's his birthday after all."

"Fine!" Willy slightly pouted and then began, "I was about your age. At school, I always had the best grades in the class, always was the first to raise my hand and always was first to finish my exams. I was also the first to arrive in class and get to my favorite desk. And if that wasn't enough, I beat all the kids out of their marbles during playtime! Isn't that neat?! Then one day my teacher asked a question about how to spell some weird word. Suddenly…"

"…I raised my hand before he did." Vicky smirked as Willy glared at her. "And if I remember correctly, the word was 'haughty'. H-A-U-G-H-T-Y. Haughty. I was the new student in school and my mother always taught me 'never let some ninny little boy beat you at anything'. I studied vigorously, day and night. I never went out to play and my mother forced me to finish my school work before supper. From then on I always had the better grades in class, was first to finish my tests, and if Willy got an A-, I ended up with an A+. Not to mention, I even was able win all his marbles. Hmph!" She smirked proudly at Willy as he rolled his eyes and pouted. He really did not want to talk about this but looking back, he finally needed to let the burdens of his past out. He continued.

"Then, one horrible day, my father decided to install those appalling braces. I came to school and I was instantly poked fun at. All thanks to Miss Vicky."

Vicky could not help but snicker, "Yes, they were dreadful. He looked like a little monster with metal all over his head. However, school work became even more hectic for me that I studied and studied. At the same time, I kept eating and eating… mostly sweets, that is. I blew up fat like a balloon and it got so horrible…"

"…That she could not even fit sitting on the chair at her desk! Hahaha!" Willy was now chuckling insanely.

Vicky glared at him and sighed, "Yes, well, I had to be forced to sit in the back where there was more room for me and then thanks to Willy, everyone in class kept poking fun at me as well, calling me the Fat Lard and Chunky Vicky."

"That's awful!" Charlie replied sensitively.

"Though I must admit," Vicky continued, "I was quite inspired years later when making new bubblegum with my father. I thought of non sticky gum that people with braces could even chew. Braces like Willy's." At this, Willy could not help but gawk at her in astonishment.

"Really?! That's really weird!" He replied in awe, "I was inspired to make Wonka Nerds from that day you dropped that lollipop. You were making fun of me that I wasn't allowed to eat candy and when I ran into you, on purpose of course, the candy fell and shattered into tiny little pieces. Hehe! I thought of it years later when I wanted to make bits of crunchy candy. Well, what do you know!?"

Vicky also gave him an astonished look and Charlie smiled very widely at them. Maybe they really meant to help each other from the start. However, he did not see so much of cooperation this time when he saw Mr. Wonka beginning to laugh spontaneously at the memory.

"Heehee! You sure fell down hard! Much like a walrus on its belly! Hahaha…. Ahh!" Willy gasped as he felt the sweet taste of creamy marshmallow all over his face. He grabbed a chunk of it off as he saw Vicky staring fiercely at him, with a handful of the marshmallow cream. Willy stood up seething at her and swiftly turned toward the fudge tree and grabbed a gooey, chocolaty sphere. He chucked it her head and to her horror, sent the fudge trickling down her face.

"How dare you!" She fumed and began throwing more gooey confectionary she could find. Charlie gawked at them, regretting that he even got them talking about their painful past and hid behind one of the candy trees. Suddenly, he began hearing fits of laughter among them.

"Take that! Hahaha!" Willy cried as he now had a handful of creamy marshmallow and chucked it on Vicky who was in hysterics of laughter.

"Not if I get you back! You like chocolate do you?!" She sent more fudge dripping on Willy's hat. Charlie could not help but feel relief and amusement at the sight. Suddenly, he also began to feel something cold and gooey thrown at the back of his head.

"Charlie, I'm sorry! I was aiming for Miss Vicky!" Willy called out as he was hiding behind a licorice tree, dodging Vicky's aim. Charlie laughed and began throwing any slimy and gooey candy he could find at both of his favorite candy-makers. The picnic became a fun filled candy fight in the chocolate room and this was definitely Charlie's favorite birthday yet.

Once the trio was exhausted and covered in fudge, cream and all other sweets of the room, they plopped down on the picnic mat, chuckling while wiping the sweet substances off of them.

"Boy, that was the most fun I had in a darn long time! Heehee!" Willy exclaimed in a hysterical fit of giggles.

"Me too!" Vicky laughed as she also had a rather disgusted look on her face as she combed her chocolate covered hair with her fingers, "I never knew chocolate would stick to my hair like this!"

Willy looked at her and began to giggle insanely again, "Also to your upper lip! You have a chocolate mustache! Hah!"

"Where?!" She tried wiping the chocolate off her face but still had more left.

"Haha! Here! Let me get that for you!" Willy took a napkin and began dabbing off the smooth traces of chocolate on her lips. Ooh, those tasty-looking lips again. He was hypnotized once more and when he realized that their faces were close to each other's yet again, his throat did the usual and found himself unable to breath. Gasping for air, he gulped hard and backed away quickly as he turned to his apprentice.

"That was fun, Charlie! I better go wash up before your folks get home. Bye! Eh…" He ran over to the glass elevator and took off quickly.

Vicky got up and grinned at Charlie, "Thanks for a great picnic… I better wash up too. See you at dinner!" She had somewhat of a dreamy look in her eyes as she headed toward the pink boat. Charlie could not help but feel even more satisfied with himself. He was certain that the candy-makers did not have any idea what they were starting to feel but that occasion may have sparked more questions about it.

The rest of the family gathered for Charlie's birthday dinner that night and when Mrs. Bucket asked why his clothes were all sticky, he, Willy, and Vicky could not help but chortle at the events that happened that afternoon. Later on that evening, Willy and Vicky headed back to the main tower. They both have not said a word to each other on the way over there until Willy asked, "Hey, are you tired at all? Because if not, I think I should show you something I've been working on. It's a full moon tonight and… well you gotta see this!"

Vicky shrugged, "Well, alright. What is it?"

Willy smiled brightly, "You'll see! Hold on!" He pressed the button leading to another tower. When they arrived there, Vicky was astonished to see that the room had a large, glass shielded ceiling that showed the glow of the night sky with the moon beaming down at them. There were also numerous tables situated with crystal like stones that were illuminated brightly.

"Willy, this is breathtaking!" Vicky exclaimed, "What is all this?"

"I call these BriteBites! During the daytime, they look like ordinary sugar crystal candies but at night, with the stars and moon shining, they glow brightly like you see here! Isn't that neat?!"

"Neat?!" Vicky smiled, "It's amazing, Willy! You really are a pure talent."

"Why, thank you! You're not so bad yourself, haha! Hey, I have an idea. Next month is February and you know what that means?"

Vicky nodded, "Valentines Day candy of course! Ooh! We should get started on them and create a new challenge."

"Exactly, Miss Vicky, only I think we should work on them separately for old time's sake and then show our finished product a few days later, kay?"

"Willy, I shall get started right away." She grinned at him and they shook hands to seal the deal, "And Willy, just calling me Vicky will do. You don't need to add 'Miss'. I feel so old when YOU call me that."

"Okie dokie, Vicky! Hehe!" Willy snickered.

When Willy arrived at his tower, he was so excited the he could not wait to start working on the new Valentine's Day candies right away. Wonka's chocolates were just the treat for the holiday and a guaranteed success. He leaped for joy all over his room and did not care about competing with Vicky this time. He was just so consumed with excitement at the new ideas he had were brainstorming in his head. As he giggled insanely and without thinking, he unplugged the monitors and the other auditory equipment he did not remember was connected to Vicky's working space. He far longed forgot all about the competition and the hostility they previously exchanged. He just wanted to make an amazing new Valentine's Day candy and be proud enough of it to show them to Vicky. He stretched himself out in his bed, preparing himself for a good night's rest. He knew that he had the best ideas come to him at night so he closed his violet eyes and looked for that idea. Instead, he could not help but recap the fun events that day and then suddenly, he kept seeing Vicky's lovely face in the darkness. She was as beautiful as his chocolate room and can smell her wonderful scent of sweet peppermint and berries. The strange, uneasy, yet blissful feeling started to creep up at him but why was he feeling so strange? Perhaps it was something he ate. He could not put his finger on it. He did not feel any hatred or rivalry toward his competition any longer. It was something else and as odd as it felt, it gave him a warm feeling and a different sense of happiness. This feeling inspired him to create his next holiday batch of chocolates.

It was finally the first day of February and just a year ago, it was the day that Willy opened his factory to the five lucky Golden Ticket winners. This year, it was the first day he can openly share his latest, most secret creations to none other than a candy-making rival. That morning he took with him a large, red and gold heart shaped box of chocolates down to Vicky's door. He knocked on it and straightened himself out. He could not wait to see what she came up with. She opened the door and eagerly invited him in.

"I can't believe it's already February," Vicky exclaimed happily as she took out a small, red box with white hearts all over it. "Are you ready to show me what you've been working on?"

"Ready when you are, Miss Vicky… I mean, Vicky!" Willy grinned. "Here!" He slightly opened the heart box and inside were very small, heart shaped chocolates.

"Looks like a normal box of Valentines Day chocolates, right? But watch this!" He removed the lid completely and suddenly the little pieces of heart chocolates started slowly floating above the box. "You see what's happening?! They're floating! Know why?! Know why?! They start to float when it senses happiness and friendship and then they…." Suddenly, the hearts stop floating but rather, start frantically jumping up and down from the container. Willy knew what this could mean but to save him self the embarrassment to explain, he closed the lid immediately and hid the box behind him as he gave an awkward giggle. "I have to work on a few more adjustments…heh… Okie dokie. Now,yours!"

Vicky cleared her throat and held up the little red box. "I must say that is fascinating, Willy. As a matter of fact, my creation is not that different than yours, believe it or not! You remember my MoodPops, right?"

Willy nodded in agreement, "What about them? I only saw them turn green every time I held one…"

"Well, here." She opened the box and took out a very small, white heart shaped lollipop that looked like it was much smaller than a quarter. "It's so tiny, isn't it, Willy? However, watch it closely!" When they looked at it attentively, they began to see it increase in size and turned from white to pink. It was twice the size from its original. "It swells up, rises, and changes pink when you're feeling happy around someone, like a friend or relative…"

Suddenly, it started growing even more and turned into a fiery shade of red. The heart was now the size of her hand and to her puzzlement; it began beating rapidly, like a real heartbeat. As she did not plan on that to occur with her creation, she quickly hid it behind her back and explained to hide her awkwardness, "Well, I didn't expect that. I think I should adjust a few things on this as well. Umm…alright! Good luck, Willy…" She went over to the door and opened it for him as a signal to leave. He took the sign and quickly left the room.

Later that day, Willy and Vicky remained occupied in their own working spaces and when Charlie came home from school, he received somewhat of an urgent message from his mentor to meet with him at the Inventing Room. Charlie opened the door and walked in quickly. "Mr. Wonka, you wanted to see me? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Willy called out as he was looking closer at his heart chocolates. He saw that Charlie was already at his side. "I just needed your help testing out something." He held out the Valentine's box and opened the lid. The chocolate floated slowly and Willy expected it to start jumping rapidly again. However, moments passed and they remained floated an inch above the box. "I don't understand, Charlie…"

"It's great, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie looked at it in amazement.

"That's what happens to the chocolate when your friends with someone but when I was with Miss Vicky, they went crazy! They started jumping up and down like monkeys!"

Charlie shrugged, "Well, maybe they did that because they sensed something more than friendship…"

"What else could it be?!" The great chocolatier was still in utter confusion. "I don't feel the same around her. My face heats up, my throat swells, my insides starts to churn like butter, and my mouth dries up! What's happening to me!? She's making me ill!"

However, Charlie could not wait for this day to happen as he grinned happily and began chuckling, "Oh, Mr. Wonka! You're in love!"

Willy gave him a somewhat odd and disgusted look, "In love?! I haven't eaten that much of my chocolates lately! How could I be in love?"

Charlie sighed, "It's not your chocolates this time. You love Miss Vicky, admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's evil… okay maybe not evil but she's putting some spell on me. She's a witch I tell you!"

The little boy began laughing, "You know what you should do? Ask her out on a date!"

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Charlie." Willy narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm not standing on my dates while I talk to her, eww! I need them for my chocolates!"

Charlie sighed as this was going to take a while to explain, "Not the food date… A date! It is when you spend time with someone you really like, alone together. You know, you have dinner together and talk about other things besides work…"

"How do you know all this?" Willy looked at the little boy in bewilderment.

"My mum already gave me a talk about girls, yuck!"

"So, won't you be there too?"

"Mr. Wonka, of course not! It's not a date if I'm there. You have to be ALONE together! So here's what you should do. You will have dinner at the chocolate room but not at my cottage. I'll set up a really romantic table and my mum will have dinner ready for you two. All you have to do is ask Miss Vicky to join you and just talk about anything you want."

"You really planned this out really quickly…"

Charlie could not help but chuckle in self satisfaction. It is finally happening. "So, Mr. Wonka, are you alright with that? I mean I know it sounds strange but I knew it all along. Don't be nervous at all. Just be yourself."

Willy rolled his eyes, "Okay okay. I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

Then Charlie gave his mentor a very mischievous grin, "At the end of the night, if you feel that you had a good time. Give her a kiss!"

To Willy Wonka's horror, he exclaimed,"HUH?! Give her a what?!"


	9. Valentine Treat

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 9: VALENTINE TREAT**

Several days have passed and Willy Wonka has still not plucked up the courage to ask Miss Vicky out especially when Charlie suggested the most shocking thing ever. He could not stop thinking about how he was going to approach that. Even though he and Vicky were comfortable enough with each other to collaborate with their candies, the plan for that evening like Charlie described was going to be most difficult. Every night, Willy kept wondering ways to ask without sounding like he was rehearsing for days. He knew exactly what he was going to say but finding the right time to do so was most difficult.

Charlie, Willy and Vicky were at the Inventing Room working on more Valentine's Day treats. They were developing a bubblegum that blew into a heart. They also developed candy hearts of white and red chocolate swirls. As Vicky worked diligently to place the precise amount of red chocolate to be swirled, Willy found himself staring at her again with a dreamy look in his eyes. Charlie snickered and poked him. Silently, Willy asked what his problem was but Charlie just grinned and cocked his head to the side, toward Vicky. Willy has finally received the hint that he might as well get it over with and ask her out on the spot. He cleared his throat and casually began to speak, "I think you put enough of those red swirls in. They look terrific!"

"Thanks!" Vicky smiled as she placed the mix into a molding tray, "Excellent, we could get these released tomorrow!"

"Yeah! So speaking of which…" He held his breath and spilled out his words rather rapidly, "Miss Vicky, wanngo-eatwit-me-more-night?"

Vicky gave him a peculiar look and raised her brow, "Excuse me, Willy, I don't speak oompa-loompa. I'm not sure that mangoes would work well with these chocolates..."

"Not mangoes! Uh…" He rolled his eyes as he took out some cue cards and stuttered. "Vicky would you… like to accompany me… to dinner… tomorrow night?"

"I always eat dinner with you and the Buckets…"

"No! Ugh…you, me…" Willy was getting slightly irritated that she was making this difficult, but he just smiled and pointed repeatedly at her and himself to clarify. Suddenly, Vicky's emerald eyes gleamed. "Oh you mean a date!"

"Precisely!"

She shrugged and nodded with a simple, "Okay." Charlie caught her hiding her face from Willy and smiling uncontrollably as she became giddy like a little schoolgirl. Then she cleared her throat as she straightened herself out. Her face went back to a stern look to continue working. As Willy Wonka got over pretty much the difficult part of the courting game, he gave a sigh of relief and continued to work as well. The next thing he had to think about was preparing for tomorrow night. He knew that Charlie was planning most of it but he had to contribute something special for Vicky.

After the day was done, Vicky found her way over to Charlie's house and knocked on his door. The little matchmaker was there to greet her, "Hello, Miss Vicky, can I help you with something?"

She walked inside and sat down, "As a matter of fact you can. You see, I have never been on a date before and Willy asking me today took me quite by surprise. He probably talked to you about this but what do you suggest I do?"

Charlie smiled his sweetest, "Just be yourself and have fun. Don't worry about what he would think because that would be his first date as well."

"You don't say! I expected him to have ladies lining up for him. Women cannot resist chocolates and well, he is quite a… charming and good looking fellow…very good looking." She began to have another dreamy look on her face but snapped out of it immediately.

Charlie gave a small laugh. "Trust me, Miss Vicky. Just relax and have a good time like you did at my birthday. Well, without the mess of course. And I also suggest you wear the dress that my mum gave you for Christmas and you can do without that hat, cane, and gloves. Not that you're not already very pretty but…" Charlie began to blush adorably, "You know what I mean. You wear those when you work. Well, you'd be more comfortable without them that night you have dinner with Mr. Wonka."

"I'll do just that. Thank you so much, Charlie!" She kissed his forehead, "You are going to make a lucky girl very happy one day." He blushed hard and smiled happily as he watched her leave. A few moments later, he heard another knock. He opened the door to find his mentor standing there.

"Charlie. Emergency." Willy uttered, "I don't know what to do, I already asked her and I haven't done anything to prepare yet. Well, except for her surprise but is there anything else I need to worry about?"

Charlie chuckled a bit with the amusement of seeing Willy panic like this over a girl. "Mr. Wonka, everything is planned out already. We'll have the table set by the time you and Miss Vicky arrive. The only thing is… what are you going to wear?"

Willy shrugged, "I never thought about that yet. I guess this. What else would I wear?!"

"Wear the suit your father gave you for Christmas. It is about time you had some fun with out your work clothes… and get rid of the gloves."

The great chocolatier, also a germaphobe, gawked at him in agony, "I never take off my gloves outside my tower. You know that."

"But, Mr. Wonka, I don't think you need to be worried about getting germs from Miss Vicky. She's as squeaky clean as you. Besides, tomorrow is already Valentine's Day, a very special occasion. Don't you want to really touch her hand and…"

"Feel her hair…" Willy was again in another daze.

"Exactly," Charlie grinned, "Don't worry Mr. Wonka, you'll have a lot of fun." Willy left the cottage and then Charlie could not help but remind him, "And don't forget to kiss her goodnight!" He snickered and began to make kissing noises. Then he stopped when he saw the annoyed look on his mentor's face and shut the door quickly.

Charlie was very proud of himself indeed. He saw Grandpa Joe motioned him to come over to talk to him. He walked over and pulled up a seat next to his grandfather. Grandpa Joe smiled at him. "You know what, Charlie? Everyday I am thankful to have a wonderful grandson like you. That very nice thing you are doing for Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky is exactly what they need. They are two lonely souls that need some love in their life and you brought them together."

Charlie smiled at his grandfather, "I just want them to be happy, Grandpa. They work wonderfully together and it's not just about the candies they make. Their whole lives they worked so hard and it's about time they have a little more fun with it."

"Well, Miss Vicky is right. You are going to make a girl very happy some day. Next thing you know it, you're going to be asking a lovely girl out too and kissing her goodnight!"

Charlie scrunched his face, "Ewww! Girls are gross!" Grandpa Joe could not help but laugh and tease his grandson.

The holiday of love has arrived and that afternoon Charlie came home from school and had a somewhat of an annoying look on his face. He looked to see his mother was placing a dozen red roses his father gave her in a vase. Hoping she would not notice, he placed his book bag upright on the table. However, to his horror, it fell over and about a dozen pink and red cards came spilling out. Before his mother and grandparents would notice, he quickly shoved them all back in but it was too late.

"Awww, Charlie! You got Valentines!" Mrs. Bucket cooed, "Everyone, look!"

"Mum! Stop it!" He turned very red and embarrassed, "It's these girls from my class. They give them out every year!" Everyone in the room were laughing and teasing little Charlie but he stood pouting at them.

"I'm sorry, my darling." Mrs. Bucket smiled, "Alright, Mr. Wonka told me he wanted to see you as soon as you got home. We are going to set up the most romantic dinner for him and Vicky so hurry back." Charlie nodded and walked out the door quickly, heading toward Willy's tower. When he got to his room, he saw that Willy was almost ready, looking sharp with black slacks and a dark burgundy dress shirt. However, he began to laugh at his mentor when he found he had a black tie wrapped around his forehead like a sweatband.

"Mr. Wonka! That's not where that thing goes! Here." He pulled up a chair to stand on it so he can reach to fix the tie for Willy. The sharp dressing chocolatier pouted. "I can't believe my father gave me a tie when he never really taught me how to wear it. He dressed me up everyday when I was a kid and I couldn't figure it out."

"There, Mr. Wonka." Charlie grinned as he finished.

"I feel ridiculous…" Willy looked at himself in the mirror as he put on the black coat.

"You look great, Mr. Wonka." Charlie grinned, "And don't forget…" He began to make more kissing noises in mockery. Oh, how Charlie could not wait to find out what is about to happen that night.

Willy glared at the boy as he slightly shoved him out the door, "Alright! Out, Charlie!"

Moments later, all dressed up and ready for the evening, Willy went over to Vicky's door and knocked on it. He made some last minute adjustments as he never felt so nervous in his life and felt bare without his usual gloves, cane, and hat. As he searched for any signs of lint on his suit, the door opened and when he looked up, he gaped at who stood before him. Vicky was quite a sight, wearing an elegant and tempting maroon cocktail dress. Willy gulped hard and could not say anything but, "You look, great!"

"So do you!" She smiled back at him and could not help but stare how handsome and rather even more tasty wearing a suit.

"Shall we?" Willy held out his arm like a true gentleman and Vicky had another giddy feeling as she wrapped her arm around his. They stared and smiled widely at each other while walking quickly toward the glass elevator until… SMACK! The candy-makers found themselves on the ground. "You really need to remember where you park that thing." Vicky chuckled as Willy stood and helped her get up.

They reached the Chocolate Room where they headed toward a wonderful view of the chocolate waterfall. There was the romantic table that Charlie has set up for them. They were amazed at how beautiful it was. It had red candles on top with a Valentine's Day themed centerpiece that looked like a vase full of candy roses and heart lollipops. To the sides of the table, the oompa-loompas were lined up, dressed in little cute, red waiter outfits.

"Willy, this is wonderful!" Vicky smiled. Suddenly, once they were seated, one of the oompa-loompas clapped his hands twice and the Chocolate Room lights began to dim as he lit up the candles on the table. Willy was getting even more nervous that there was no turning back. He kept smiling like a fool at Vicky. Dinner was served and another awkward silence filled the air again until a few oompa-loompas came over to play romantic music for the candy-makers.

Finally, Vicky spoke. "I must say, this is the first time I really celebrated Valentine's Day with someone."

"Not even your family?" Willy asked.

"No, they were always busy working and I never had any friends."

"Hey, did you know legend has it that Valentine's Day began with St. Valentine who performed secret marriages when it was banned by a Roman Emperor?"

"Yeah, and another legend says that he was imprisoned and wrote love letters signed, 'Your Valentine'. The only Valentine's Day cards I ever got said 'Be My Valentine, we're perfect for each other' signed by 'An Elephant' and 'It's Valentine's Day. Don't eat all the candy'. Horribly cruel, I say." They both went silent for a moment until, Vicky added, "Willy, I'm really sorry for making fun of you when we were children."

"I'm sorry too. I've seen fatter kids. You should have seen that Agustus Gloop child that came to the factory." He grinned as they both began snickering. He had to ask her. "But why did you insist on competing with me all the time? I know it feels good to win, but why always with me?"

Vicky began to blush, "You really are going to laugh but believe it or not, I just wanted to get your attention. I was always invisible in other schools and I guess getting you mad would make you notice me."

"Haha! I sure did notice you… I HATED you!"

"I know I can't believe after hating and competing with each other all these years, we're now making candy together and celebrating with a beautiful Valentine's Day dinner. Who'd a thought of that?!"

"Charlie did." Willy nodded, "I began to think he was crazy when he mentioned the idea." Suddenly, he noticed dinner was ending soon and began to remember something he had to do as he called for one of the oompa-loompas. Willy turned to him, "I want you to bring us the dessert I specially made for tonight, kay?!" The oompa-loompa crossed his arms over his chest and bowed as the amazing chocolatier did the same.

Vicky's eyes widened hearing that word, "Dessert?! You mean sweets after dinner?!"

Willy nodded happily as he could not wait for it to come. Alarmed, Vicky began fidgeting uneasily, "I never had dessert in years, Willy…" Then the oompa-loompa returned with a dish and gave it to Willy. As he placed it on the table and uncovered it, there it was. A small, luscious, fudge covered cake that smelled absolutely heavenly. It seemed like Vicky was going to have a heart attack, "Ohhhh no no no no no no, Willy! Not chocolate!"

Willy insisted, "Oh come on, Vicky. I know you don't care too much for it but it won't hurt to give it a try. It will be delicious! Here!" He took a piece to offer her some but she kept her mouth shut and shaking her head, absolutely refusing it. "Please!? Go on!" Willy was becoming slightly offended that all his hard work in creating this dessert was being rejected. Finally, after all the begging, Vicky finally decided to give in as she rolled her eyes and had a taste. She closed her eyes and sighed as she savored the smooth, light, succulent chocolaty goodness. "Mmmm, oh Willy Wonka, you truly are evil."

Willy smiled proudly, "I told you. Isn't chocolate just great?!"

Suddenly, she had a ravenous look on her face as she began to devour the entire cake. She did not care about her ladylike manners any longer as she even licked the small platter clean. Willy gaped at her with a slightly frightened look. Never has he seen her consume his chocolates before. Then, the last trace of the chocolaty fudge was on Willy's hand. Without thinking, she began licking his fingers with pure desire for the last taste. Caught by surprise with a gasp, his jaws dropped and he swallowed hard. Then he began to feel a peculiar burning sensation filling in his chest and then finding its way down…wayyyy down.

Then Vicky snapped out of her ecstasy and realized what she just did. She grew redder than her dress and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Willy. I got carried away… I just never wanted to tell you. I know I say I don't care for chocolate but the truth is; I'm absolutely addicted to it. I've always been. That's why I grew so fat that I had to stop it all together. I have terrible fear that if I got back to eating it, I'll also be back being 'Chubby Vicky'."

"Don't be silly," Willy smiled, "You'll always be beautiful no matter what!" Once he realized what he just said, cowered to hide his equally red face.

"Oh, stop that, Willy." She could not help but smile joyously at his compliment. "You know, I have to admit, I never bothered to make chocolates because yours are so unbelievably amazing. I can't ever compete!" At this, Willy was lost for words as he grinned at her, "Why thank you, Vicky!"

The night has finally ended and the candy-makers retired to their rooms. When Willy walked Vicky to her door, they stood staring at each other. After another silence hovered a few moments, Vicky grinned, "Well, thank you for a wonderful night, Willy. I'm glad you asked me to dinner and I had an amazing time."

"Oh, good!" Willy smiled, "Uhh…goodnight!" Suddenly he remembered what Charlie kept nagging him about what to do at the end of the night. He began to move in closer toward Vicky and then in a quick second, kissed her cheek and took off running toward the stairs to hide his embarrassment. Vicky chuckled at what he just did but could not help but feel her face starting to warm up. She suddenly took her hand up to her cheek where Willy planted his luscious lips. She sighed and had that dreamy look on her face again as she truly began to realize she was falling for the amazing chocolatier.

Charlie was lying still awake on his bed. Everyone else was asleep in the house but he could not help but wonder how his mentor's evening went. Suddenly, he heard a small knock on the door. He got up and opened to find Willy standing there with a huge grin. Charlie could not wait to hear about it as he went outside and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Wonka! So?! How did it go!?"

Willy kept giggling insanely and nodded, "Very well, thanks Charlie! So, I did what you to told me to do and gave Miss Vicky a great big kiss… on her cheek!"

Charlie began chuckling hysterically, "Mr. Wonka! When I told you to give her a kiss, I didn't mean on her cheek. Kisses on the cheek are for mothers and grandmothers. When you're in love with her, you have to kiss her on the lips!"

Willy scrunched his face in slight disgust. "Huh?! Eww! I won't get mononucleosis will I?"

"Of course not! Well, my mum always told me grown ups kiss like that when they're in love. I'd never do it but maybe you can do that next time."

Willy shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it won't hurt to try it out. Good night, Charlie!"

He headed back to his room and once he was ready to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door. Wondering if it could be Charlie to ask him more questions about that night, he went to the door and answered, "Charlie, I know you want to know more about tonight but go to b-… Miss Vicky!" He gawked at her standing there silently, wearing a long, silk, lavender night robe which Willy could make out that she may be wearing very little underneath it.

He gulped hard and grinned nervously, "Is everything okay?" She did not say a word as she walked inside and suddenly in a split second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Willy's eyes widened in shock but before he could protest, he found himself kissing her back, wrapping his hands on her waist. All around his mind, those were the lips he longed to taste and dear goodness! They tasted heavenly! Suddenly, as the kiss grew deeper, he felt her tongue find its way in his mouth and it tasted even more wonderful. He gladly returned the favor and that burning sensation began to fill his insides again. After a while, Vicky stepped back and left Willy still puckering up, wanting more. He realized her kisses were no longer there as he opened his eyes and saw her lick her lips to savor that taste she knew was better than any sweets imagined.

She could not help but smirk at him as she uttered breathlessly, "Goodnight, Willy..." Then before he could say anything else, she was out the door and closed it behind her. He just stood there in shock, gaping at the door and wondered what just happened.

Moments later, he found his way back to Charlie's cottage and knocked on it again. The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Mr. Wonka, it's almost midnight. What happened?"

Willy smiled the biggest one he ever had and replied, "She tasted like strawberries and cream! Heehee!"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie looked at him oddly.

"I did it! We kissed… on the lips!" Then he told him the rest of the story and Charlie finally was awake as he giggled, "So, did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was amazing. Better than any candy I tasted! So that's what my cousin Wade Walker was bragging about all the time… He was always such a cry baby. Heh!"


	10. A Few Adjustments

A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate

CHAPTER 10: A FEW ADJUSTMENTS

The night was beautiful without a doubt, especially for the great chocolatier and his former rival. Before he went to sleep, Willy Wonka had to keep pinching himself, expecting that night to be all just a dream. Never before, has he felt like he was going to fly. His growing love for Miss Vicky Adams could lift him up so high, even higher than his own fizzy lifting drinks. He would give that Peter Pan a run for his money to see how far it would take him. For once, not a worry clouded his mind as he was able to relax before falling asleep. He dreamed a pleasant dream of his Vicky and could not think of anything else but wanting to taste her sweet lips again.

The next day, Willy, Vicky, and Charlie were yet again at the Fudge Room as more and more candy ideas stirred between them like never before. Vicky's reunited love for chocolates inspired her to create a plethora of fudge ideas alongside her former rival.

"Here taste this!" She placed a small piece of cherry flavored dark chocolate fudge in his mouth. "Mmm!" Willy gleamed as he savored it and then pressed his lips on Vicky's to give her a tasty, chocolaty kiss. Charlie glanced over at the candy-makers and gave a somewhat sickened look. He tried not to laugh, "Don't you two realize there's a kid in the room?"

The Willy and Vicky looked at each other and began to chuckle. "Sorry, Charlie." Vicky grinned as she turned too look at Willy and gave him a wink. "I just can't resist chocolate."

Charlie rolled his eyes and giggled as he went back to mixing. There was a reason why Valentine's Day was the holiday for romance; it was a miracle that these former hostile rivals found it. He could not help but watch his favorite candy-makers look more comfortable around each other… a little too comfortable at that. He laughed to himself thinking that a day ago, they were completely awkward and then after a marvelous night, they cannot keep their hands off each other. Then he heard more giggling as he looked up and found them in another lip lock.

"Mr. Wonka! Miss Vicky! Please?!" He did not know if he could take much more of this but being so happy for them, he really did not mind. They were in love after all and he was the one responsible for bringing them together.

The confection the over amorous, kissing candy-makers developed had the market fall in love with their candies even more. The new amazing outlook they had on making their sweets definitely reflected their feelings. It was no longer a competition since they found themselves rooting for each other to break the records with every new candy they released.

The Inventing Room was busier than ever. As much as he hated it, Willy really wanted to perfect his magic three-course meal chewing gum. He never really got back to working on it after the incident with Violet Beauregarde turning into a blueberry. With Vicky's help, he was able to improve the results of the blueberry pies. Even though the oompa-loompas they tested on did not blow up in to a blueberry, they were still ending up all blue. Vicky thought for a moment and then went into a spontaneous fit of laughter. Willy looked at her strangely and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You know," Vicky began, "My father and mother must be turning in their graves to see us finally cooperating with each other. My entire childhood they wanted to see me beat you."

"Did they hate me that much?" Willy frowned.

"Not at all, but they were certain that if I ever succeeded at anything, I would have to be careful of male competition. How many women have you heard of becoming successful entrepreneurs this age?"

Willy thought hard at the question and could not think of anyone besides Miss Vicky.

"Exactly!" Vicky grinned, "I remember when my father's last idea was passed on to me… you know the Christmas candy wreaths and trees, I promised him that I would make it exactly as he imagined and hopefully break down those barriers."

Christmas candy wreaths and trees? Willy vaguely remembered accusing her of stealing his and Charlie's idea of the wreaths but when she mentioned her father giving her the idea more than a year ago, he could not admit the massive guilt he began to feel stirring. She walked over to Willy, planted a sweet kiss on him as she embraced him and sighed, "Oh, Willy, if only they were still alive to see us now." She pulled away and went back to observing the machine. "Anyway, back to the gum, I think your machine needs a few adjustments and updates."

"Like what, Vicky?"

"Not to worry, my sweet, I have just the equipment. Give me a few minutes. I just need to go to my workspace to fetch a few parts."

"Okie dokie, but don't take too long, kay?!" Willy smiled as he took her waist and pulled her close against him to give her yet another sweet kiss. Charlie has just walked into the room and caught them in another display of affection. He rolled his eyes and giggled, "I will never get away from seeing you two doing that, will I?"

"I'm afraid it comes with the territory, Charlie. Don't worry you won't be seeing that for a while, but I'll be right back." Vicky laughed and headed toward the tower.

Charlie just stood there staring at Willy and smirking. Willy tried getting back to his work but could not help but feel Charlie's eyes glued on him. "What are you looking at, little boy?" He asked.

Charlie could not help but tease, "Somebody's in loooove! Somebody's in looooove! Can't stop kissing her!"

"Oh, stop it, Charlie. Yeah? So what?"

"Have you got mononucleosis yet? For all that kissing you two do everyday, you should be terminally ill."

Willy rolled his eyes at his apprentice and continued working. "You wait and see, Charlie. One day you're gonna fall in love and I'll be making fun of you about it! Hahaha!"

Charlie laughed, "I don't think so, Mr. Wonka! That would never happen to me. The day you start to hate chocolate is the day I would ever fall in love."

"I'll never hate chocolate, Charlie."

"Exactly."

Up in the tower, Vicky searched her working space for any supplies Willy might need in the Inventing Room. She walked over to her gum machine and began looking for parts. Once she took a few of them apart, she found some very unfamiliar devices stuck to them. The tiny little nut bolts were almost hard to see but once she wore her binocular goggles to take a closer look, she discovered camera lenses and microphone parts planted in them. To her horror and disbelief, she found several others installed on her other machines as well. Suddenly, a rage began to boil in her and hoping it was not true, she put the devices in her pocket and sprinted out her door toward Willy's room. She opened his door and found several screens put away. She agonized as she kept trying to tell herself that it cannot be true that the great candyman she has fallen in love with was spying on her work the whole time.

Vicky arrived back to the Inventing Room in absolute fury. Willy's face brightened up seeing her again but when he tried to embrace her, she forcefully pushed him away.  
"I hope you are satisfied with yourself, Mr. Wonka!" She spat.

"Vicky, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't Vicky me, you conniving, egotistical, despicable spy! That's why you wanted me to stay here! So you can spy on my work! I don't believe you, after how much I trusted you!"

"It's… it's not what you think, Miss Vicky…"

"Oh really?! What do you suppose these came from?!" She then took out a handful of the spying devices from her pocket. Willy gawked at them in horror as he remembered the day he installed them and completely forgot about them. He regretted it wholeheartedly as he sighed in misery. "Alright, Miss Vicky, it's true. I put them on your machines so I would be able to get your ideas before you worked on them. But it was when I was so frustrated that I thought that you were stealing my ideas. I was wrong to do that and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect your privacy."

"Well you did! So, don't worry. You can be the only amazing chocolatier by yourself! Here!" She threw the devices at him in disgust and had tears streaming down her eyes. "You can have these back! I'm leaving!" She sprinted out of the room and then, there stood Charlie with the most disappointed face he's ever given Mr. Wonka. His angelic face was disturbed by tears also welling up in his eyes. Before Willy could say a word, little Charlie walked away quickly.

Willy sighed as he fell back into a chair in deep depression. At this point, he really wished he had invented a time machine that would be able to take back all the hurtful things he has done to Vicky. He loved her so much, it tortured him to see her so upset and betrayed. The girl he has just fallen in love with never wanted to see him again. His apprentice and only best friend, was angry and disappointed in him as well. He did not know what to do or who to turn to until he took a trip in the glass elevator over to his own father.

"Willy, I'm busy performing a root canal. What are you doing here?" Dr. Wonka asked as he invited his son inside. Willy took off his hat and sunglasses with the most gloomy look on his face. His father could not help but see the sadness in his son's eyes. "What's wrong, Willy?"

Willy did not know where to begin, but before he could say a word, Dr. Wonka had him wait when he heard his patient's agonizing wail that the anesthesia is wearing off. Moments later, the patient left and Dr. Wonka reminded him, "Don't forget to brush at least two times a day. All that candy you must be eating doesn't help without brushing. Here, chew this after every sweets you eat. But remember, it is no substitution for the brush. Have a nice day." He gave his patient a pack of Miss Vicky's BrightChews and when he shut the door, he sat down next to Willy.

"Now, my son, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Dad," Willy began, "I did the most horrible thing. I'd give anything to take it back."

"What horrible thing are you speaking of?"

Willy told him the entire story of him spying on Miss Vicky and the look on Dr. Wonka's face was not happy at all but he could not help but feel sympathetic. "I remember how you two were like when you were children and I see you haven't outgrown that. Have I ever needed to push you so hard to study? Not at all. You did that all by yourself. A little competition is not always so bad. It keeps you on your toes. However, when you take it that far you become no better than those who won't even strive. Don't let rivalry hinder your love of candy-making and your love for Vicky Adams."

"Yeah, dad, but what can I do? She really hates me now."

"Willy, I can't tell you exactly what to do but find a way to show how much she means to you. You're a very smart boy. It won't be long until you figure that out yourself."

Once Willy left, he had a difficult time to figure out just that. He really wanted her to be happy and did not care about what would happen to him for once. He avoided everyone in his factory for weeks and even though Charlie had several new ideas brewing, he did not bother to tell his own mentor. His respect for him was diminishing and could not imagine even him self to resort to such childish behavior. Vicky was no longer eager to work on candy and sales dramatically plummeted, but she did not bother to care. She was busy finding somewhere else to live and as much as it hurt her, she decided to give up on candy and gum making all together. She could not help but dwell that a woman in a business like that was not meant to be. Her father was right. No matter how hard she worked, everyone would find a way to bring her down.

One day, Charlie went over to Vicky's workspace and hoped he could talk to her. However, once he saw that her door was opened wide, her machines were taken apart, her robots were even shut down, her father's portrait was gone, and her hat and cane were left behind, he concluded that she was never to return. The little boy frowned as he headed back to his cottage and could not think of any other way this time to make Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky happy again. Everyday, without any sign of Willy Wonka, he decided to concentrate on school and instead of making candy he spent more time at the library to study and earning his own pocket money by shoe shining in the streets again. Living in the grand chocolate factory did not help cheer him up for it was an everyday reminder of how his own hero let him down and a new friend has disappeared.

It was almost supper time and on his way home from the library, he could not help but notice activity storming behind the factory. He walked around it entirely and found a large wall assembled surrounding the area. It must have been occupying more than seven blocks away. Mr. Wonka was back to expanding his factory yet again in reflection to his increasing success. The little boy rolled his eyes and concluded that his mentor would not change at all. He was certain that Mr. Wonka would always only think of himself. He kicked himself for even looking up to someone like that. He went home and did not bother to greet his family as he walked straight up to his room. He was much too upset to have supper and his mother could not help but notice her son's pain. She walked up to see him and saw that he ripped his Wonka Bar wrappers off his wall and threw them away.

"Charlie, what in the world are you doing?"

"When I grow up, I'm going to put up my own factory and I'm never letting anyone in." He even took down that very wrapper he saved where he found the Golden Ticket.

"Charlie, stop it this instant. Don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Bucket tried to comfort him but saw that her son was beginning to well up in the eyes. "Sit down, Charlie. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Wonka hasn't come once to see us in more than a month. Now he's too busy building more for his factory. He doesn't care about us, Mum. He was just using me like he used Miss Vicky."

"Oh, don't be silly, Charlie." She hugged her son. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to this factory, believe me! He could not have done so many things without you and look how happy you made him! He couldn't risk throwing away a great friend like you!"

Charlie sighed and had to admit to himself that Mr. Wonka was also the only best friend he has ever had. However, another month passed and still, there was no sign of the great chocolatier. Charlie could not help but feel that it was best that he and his family leave the factory. It was no use living there when they did not feel as welcomed any longer. However, he could not imagine himself living anywhere else. He was determined to help his mother and father figure out a way to be on their own again as he worked diligently after school. He was willing to not only shine shoes but also mow lawns, deliver newspapers and washing cars. He was sure enough to know that every little bit helps and he did not need Willy Wonka's factory after all.


	11. Sweet Beginnings

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**CHAPTER 11: SWEET BEGINNINGS**

Days have passed and it was the beginning of April. What a glorious spring it has become. The birds were chirping and the grass was greener than ever. The day was wonderful enough to make anyone happy, except little Charlie Bucket. On that afternoon after he was done studying at the library, he walked down the street toward his shoe shining post to earn a bit more for the day. Once he reached there, he already found his customers lined up on their seats waiting for him. They were all reading today's headlines as he starting shining their shoes right away. He was almost done when he reached his last customer. As Charlie began polishing, the man began to speak behind the newspaper.

"So that Mr. Victor… Mr. Victoria, or Missy Vicks…"

"Miss Vicky." Charlie corrected.

"That's the one. It said she has pulled all her amazing gum off the shelves. What a shame. She was doing so well working with that other candy-maker. I suppose it was just not meant to be."

"Yup." Charlie replied.

"Oh really? Did you ever see them work together?"

"I did. I thought they were brilliant but it didn't work out so well. Plus, they look funny together…"

"We do NOT!" Willy Wonka suddenly put down the newspaper. Charlie gasped and then glared up at him. He suddenly threw down the polishing brush and sharply turned around to walk away. After all this time, Charlie could not believe Mr. Wonka would think he could just show up like that. However, Willy needed to desperately speak with him.

"Charlie! Wait up!" Willy called out after him, "I need to talk to you!"

"Don't even bother! My family and I will be moving out soon! I don't want your factory anymore!"

Willy almost struggled to keep up after him, "Oh, Charlie, you don't mean that! I know I haven't been around for a long time and things aren't exactly going so well but give me a chance to explain myself! Please, Charlie? Please?"

Charlie finally stopped walking and sighed, "Alright, explain what? That the only way to beat your competition is by spying on them, stealing their ideas? That's not what I meant when I wanted Miss Vicky to stay with us. I wanted you two to get to know each other and become friends!"

"That's just it, Charlie! I was wrong about the whole thing. I forgot how much I love making candy and that's all that should have mattered. I stole her ideas and I feel horrible everyday about it. I feel like I've become a ruthless pirate, like my great ancestor, Captain Jack Swallows, or some weird birdie name. Anyway, Miss Vicky wasn't the problem and you were right all along. Please forgive me, Charlie. You're my best friend." He paused for a minute and sighed, hoping the little boy would forgive him. Once the look on Charlie's face made him certain he was in consideration to forgive him, he continued,

"The past few months have been agonizing, Charlie. I really missed seeing all of you… and Vicky. I just love her, I guess. I really do! You can make fun of me all you want about it, but it's the truth. Now, to make things up to you, I'm gonna tell you what has been going on, but swear to me you won't tell a single soul. Not just yet."

Charlie sighed and thought for a few moments. He gave a small shrug and that was enough for Willy to leap for joy as he began to quickly walk toward the glass elevator and…SMACK! Charlie rolled his eyes looking down at Mr. Wonka on the ground again and watched him get back up. He straightened himself out in embarrassment, "Hehe! Now, let's get back to the factory, shall we? I have so much time and so little to tell you… wait! Strike that and reverse it! Heehee!"

On the way back, Willy told Charlie that very secret and once they reached the Chocolate Room, Charlie's face lit up like never before. "Mr. Wonka, that's brilliant!" He beamed at Mr. Wonka as they all entered the cottage. The rest of the Buckets were shocked to see who came to see them again. Willy noticed the awkward silence that filled the room as he took a gulp, watching them gawking at him.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bucket smiled, "Are you staying for dinner, Willy?" He smiled back and nodded. Then Grandpa Joe got up and helped Charlie set the table with glee. "We were wondering where you've been all this time, Mr. Wonka."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I was so consumed with everything and I was afraid that none of you want to ever speak to me again."

"Nonsense," Grandpa Joe grinned. "I remember how busy you always get when you have an amazing idea."

Willy nodded, "I feel darn awful. Is Miss Vicky joining us tonight? I really ought to talk to her and apologize…"

The family looked at each other worriedly and Charlie frowned,

"We thought you knew but she's gone, Mr. Wonka. No one knows where she went. She disappeared right after you went away."

Willy's face fell and felt his heart beginning to sink, "No one has heard anything about her?" Everyone shook their heads gravely. He gazed off into space for a moment in sorrow and disappointment, "Then I must go find her. I don't know what I'd do if I never see her again."

"We'll help you, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie offered as the rest of the family chimed in agreement. Willy could not help but grin at this. He was absolutely certain that he was a part of the family. After all that has happened, they remained willing to help him out. He was genuinely proud to have wonderful friends like them.

The next day, Willy, Charlie, his parents, and Grandpa Joe took off in the glass elevator to the town where Miss Vicky's factory used to stand. They searched every building and every house, hoping to find her. Willy even searched through the ruins of her destroyed factory. However, the whole day has passed and no one has seen her. The townspeople has never seen her before or heard of where else she would stay. She could have been anywhere by now but the chocolatier and the Buckets remained optimistic. They went back to that town everyday that week in hopes to find any word or trace of her but with no success. They were about to give up as there was no hope in finding her in a large town.

One day, Charlie was walking home from school and gazed at that shop he used to stop by every week. He thought it was about time he visited again and maybe even buy some candy like he used to. He walked in the store greeted the shopkeeper. "Hello, Mr. James." He gave him a small grin.

"Charlie Bucket? Well, well, long time no see!" Mr. James smiled, "Where have you been?"

"The factory has been really busy…" Charlie did not want to have to explain the whole story as he looked at some of the candy displayed and to his surprise, spotted a particular box. "Mr. James, can I have four packs of Miss Vicky's BrightChews? For my mum."

Mr. James looked at him surprisingly, "You know, that supply is exactly the last box we have that will ever be shipped again. Here you go." He took the packs of gum and placed it on the counter. Suddenly, the phone rang and he went over to get it. He passed by one of his clerks who was rearranging the shelves and advised, "Can you help that young man over there, please? I have to take this call." The clerk nodded and began ringing up the register.

Charlie paid the clerk and looked up and saw familiar piercing emerald eyes and dark, raven hair. "Miss Vicky!" He exclaimed in excitement. She gave him the change back and did not bother to acknowledge him in any excitement whatsoever. He could see that she was still very unhappy but it also seemed as if she had left everything behind working at this little shop.

"Hello Charlie." She handed him the bag of what was once her brand of gum and turned around to continue rearranging the candies on the shelves, clearly avoiding the fact that Charlie has found her. He was almost lost for words and did not know how to approach speaking to her after all this time. He knew how hurt she still felt and how much she wanted to stay away from talking about it but he had to speak with her. "Miss Vicky, we were looking everywhere for you."

"Really?" Vicky sighed as she turned around, "I know, I'm really sorry for taking off like that. I just couldn't face anyone anymore. It was time for me to handle things by myself."

"Can we talk please, Miss Vicky?" Charlie pleaded with that angelic face again. Vicky shrugged and followed him outside the shop. As they sat on a bench, Charlie grinned hopefully at her.

"You have to come back. We really miss you… Mr. Wonka misses you."

Vicky gave a mock of laughter, "Really? More like misses my ideas, that is."

Charlie sighed, "Miss Vicky, he really loves you and he feels awful about what he's done. I know you still love him too…"

"Don't be silly, Charlie. I can never love anyone. It was all just a trick…"

"That's not true. It's like chocolate. You can't resist it. Then you avoid it for a long time when it does something wrong to you but deep down, you really love it."

"Has your mother ever told you not to talk about things you don't understand?"

Charlie grinned, "I may be only a little boy but I know when people are truly in love when I see it. You and Mr. Wonka were treating each other like lollipops. Ewww yuck!"

Vicky could not help but chuckle for a few moments and stopped to look at the boy in amazement. Charlie continued, "Please, Miss Vicky. You have to come back. You can think about it for tonight and maybe tomorrow at noon you can visit us. At least come say hello and talk things out with Mr. Wonka. I'm sure deep down you can find how much you love him enough to forgive him."

She sighed, "Oh, Charlie, I really appreciate all the kindness you all have given me, but I just can't. I'm starting my life all over now and it is best if I left the past behind. I'm sorry."

Charlie frowned as he could not convince her any further. He had to respect her wishes and forcing her to go back to the factory may only make things worse. She looked at him and gave a small grin, "But, you can visit me again anytime. I'll always be at this shop which is the closest thing for me to work with candy again. If I'm not making it anymore, I might as well sell it. I hope you understand."

Charlie gave a slight nod and looked at her in sadness. Mr. Wonka was not going to like hearing about this and could already feel his mentor's heart breaking. Charlie and Miss Vicky stood up and he gave her a hug. "Bye, Miss Vicky." He stepped back and turned away to head back home. She watched him walk away and waved goodbye before getting back to work in the shop.

Charlie arrived back home with a sullen look on his face and asked his mother, "Mum, where's Mr. Wonka?"

"He's still out looking for Vicky. What's the matter, darling?" He did not know if he ought to tell his family that he found her since it would be a massive disappointment to them that she will not be coming back. "Nothing, mum. I just want to talk to him."

A few hours later, Willy still has not come to the Buckets for supper. Charlie decided to go up to see if he was in his tower. To his surprise, he was right. Willy was there sitting on a chair that was split in half, and working on a table that was also split in half. What he was working on, Charlie could not make it out. He walked toward him timidly and discovered that he was staring blankly at a block of pink taffy, molded into what looked like Miss Vicky's face. He looked at him sadly and asked, "Mr. Wonka, when did you get back?"

"Not too long ago." He sighed, "And still, not a single sign of her. I don't know what to do anymore, Charlie. I'm lost without her and no amount of chocolate can make me happy again."

Charlie could not stand to see his hero and best friend miserable. There was little hope inside him that felt maybe someday he and Miss Vicky will be happy together again and back with making amazing candies but he had to tell him.

"Mr. Wonka, I saw Miss Vicky today." Charlie finally uttered. Suddenly, Willy's face lit up and he could not believe what he was hearing. "You did!? Wow! Well, where is she?!"

"She's working at Mr. James' shop. I'm sure she didn't want me to tell you but I thought you should know. I told her to come by tomorrow at noon but I don't think she is. She's still taking everything very hard." He replied sadly.

Willy was relieved that she was still around but also heartbroken to know she never wants to see him again. However, despite the odds, he remained optimistic. "I have a feeling she might show up. I know her more than I know my own chocolate. She has to be here! I know it!"

Charlie shrugged, "Maybe. We'll just have to keep hoping."

Willy got up and started leaping in excitement, "We mustn't dilly or dally! Let's get everything ready, Charlie!"

The next day, Willy and Charlie waited at the door anxiously in hopes of Miss Vicky's arrival. It was close to noon and that exhilarating feeling was already beginning to build up more. However, there was still no sign of her coming. Willy watched the gates and streets attentively for any glimpse of his Vicky. Charlie watched in high hopes for his mentor but was also afraid that he would be disappointed. He would not know what to do if she did not show up. Any minute now, she will be at those gates but noon has already struck and the streets were still without her. What is he thinking? Willy frowned at himself. She is never going to forgive him and why would she come back. He kept thinking to himself as he and Charlie remained waiting for her at the door for a few more minutes. Then those minutes turned into an hour later, but still no Vicky. Willy pouted and felt his heart sinking deeper. He could not take the disappointment any longer as he hung his head low and turned away.

"Charlie, she's not coming. I'm putting everything away…" Charlie took another glimpse outside and there was still no one there. It was difficult to find a way for things to be how they used to be since Willy Wonka would never be the same again. That was the saddest Charlie has ever seen him and what would become of the great chocolate factory, neither one of them would know. Willy only created candies when he was happy and it looked like he had no desire to make them as Charlie went outside to discover all the smoke has stopped rising from the chimneys. He sadly walked over to the gate and stood behind it, looking out to the street. He sighed as he rested his head against the bars. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the sides. He opened the gate and went out to see if it was Miss Vicky. However, it was just a man walking a dog on the sidewalk. He sighed and hung his head lower.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice was suddenly heard behind him. He quickly turned around and beamed, "Miss, Vicky you're here!"

Willy Wonka sat on the sidewalk in front of the gates behind the factory. He was staring blankly at the ground and looked like he had a tear forming from his eye. He missed that great feeling he had of being in love, the love that even his chocolates could not emit. Kicking himself, he regretted how it was the first time he finally found it and carelessly threw it all away. He never felt so heartbroken before and kept swearing to himself to never fall in love again. Then he looked up to see who was coming around the corner. At the sight of Charlie with Vicky, his face beamed as he quickly stood up and wiped that tear away. Charlie smiled brightly at him and anticipated what was about to happen. So many words entered Willy's mind but he was too speechless for them to come out. Vicky slowly walked over to him but could not say a word as well. She just stood staring at his beautiful but sad violet eyes.

After yet another awkward silence, Willy cleared his throat and stepped even closer to look seriously into her eyes. "Vicky, I'm very sorry. I know you never want to speak to me ever again but listen. I can't describe how utterly horrible I feel and the factory isn't the same without you. I'm not the same without you. How would you like to continue making candies again and I won't interfere or ask what you are working on?"

She sighed, "I'd love to make candies again, more than anything but I just can't. I'm giving it up, Willy."

Willy stepped back near the gate and smirked, "You just can't give it up. From one candy-maker to another, what would I do… with this?" He pulled a rope that sent a sheet falling down, revealing a sign above the gate that read "Miss Vicky's". Vicky stared at the sign in awe and found a brand new factory behind it. "Willy! What in the world…"

He took her hand and smiled, "You see, Vicky, for a long time I was so caught up in the competition that I forgot how much I love making candy. Once we started working together, you reminded me how wonderful it really is. What I did was rotten and low and I thought that rebuilding your factory for you would prove how much I respect you and your work. Please forgive me, Vicky."

She still could not believe what was happening. Overwhelmed with joy she replied, "Oh, Willy! Of course I do but this is too much! How, in the world, did you do it?!"

"Your robots helped me, of course. They had every blueprint of your factory stored and…" He looked over at Charlie who handed Vicky's hat and cane back to her. She smiled as she put her hat back on again and held her cane proudly. Oh how wonderful it is to be able to make candy again.

"Come on! We can't very well see inside the factory from out here!" Willy giggled in delight when he opened the gates for her and led her in to give her the tour of the factory. It was all how she remembered it. Her father's and her relatives' portraits were fully restored and hung back on the wall of in the main hallway. Every floor, room, and machine was back in business. To Vicky's astonishment, she found not only two of her robots but several more of them working again. Everything was running perfectly and Vicky could not wait to get started on new ideas. They stepped outside the new "factory extension" still wondering it was just a dream she took Willy's hand and asked, "Willy, why did you do this for me? After all that competition…"

"It's because I love you, silly! Hee hee!" They laughed as she happily gave him a tight, loving embrace. Then they found Charlie walking over with his parents and grandparents following behind him. Once they caught a glimpse of Vicky's new factory, they stood staring at it in awe. Mrs. Bucket's eyes were beginning to well up as she discovered the sweet thing Willy has done for Vicky.

"So what do you think of your new factory, Vicky?!" Willy asked. Suddenly, Vicky frowned a bit and shook her head looking at it. This expression was not comforting to Willy, after all the work he did. "It won't do, Willy." She said seriously, "It's much too far from your factory."

"What do you mean?" Willy asked in bewilderment and a bit in anger, "I thought that's how you wanted it and… I don't believe you!"

She sighed, "Willy, how are we possibly going to make candies together when our factories are too far apart?" Then she grinned, "I can't do it again without you. How about we merge them together and you can visit anytime you want. Maybe help me out with the new chocolate strawberry bites I was brainstorming about." Willy's face lit up and smiled brightly. He looked over at Charlie and when he saw him nod enthusiastically, it was time to ask something else.

He nervously cleared his throat again and replied,"That sounds wonderful! Speaking of merging… okie dokie then…" He took out his cue cards again and cleared his throat, stuttering. "Miss Vicky, wel, welcome to your new factory." He took a deep breath and rapidly uttered, "Wooll-aya-yoma-mury-meh?... Heh!"

She grinned, "Willy, I didn't quite understand. You're talking oompa-loompa again!" Willy rolled his eyes and took another deep breath, reading his cue card.

"Will you marr…" Vicky snatched his cue cards and tossed them aside. Then Willy suddenly found his words muffled by her lips. This time Charlie did not mind seeing them in yet another passionate lip lock. Once they pulled away, Willy smiled his brightest, "I guess that's a yes!"

Charlie and his family looked over at the candy-makers in a joyous fit of laughter. Mrs. Bucket was blowing her nose as tears came falling from her eyes. Vicky winked at Charlie and turned to Willy to give him a very sly smirk, "Under one condition, Willy. Would you do the cocoa bean worship dance for me?"

And so, the feud of gum and chocolate has far become a thing of the past and Charlie Bucket has helped achieve it so. But Willy Wonka has achieved something even better, something he never bothered looking for... Love. And one thing was absolutely certain... on his wedding day; he really had to do the cocoa bean worship dance.

THE END


End file.
